


There's Sunshine in Your Smile

by ChibiTabatha



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Breakfast, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Baggage, Florist!link, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hand Kisses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I put too much time into researching flowers for this, Language of Flowers, M/M, Momma Stevie knows all, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Rhett is a dumbass, Rhett is lost and confused, She gets mad af, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, So it'll get updated, The Peppiest Barista Ever, beard scratches, hand holding, honestly I don't know how to tag this, pining!Rhett, protective!Rhett, rated for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett stumbles across a quaint flower shop, with a super hot florist. Is he going to visit once? Will he go back? He tells himself he won't, but between you and me and the owner of the flower shop? We know he'll go back.





	1. Oh no he's hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey welcome to the madness. So have this thing. That I said I wouldn't write but then did anyways. Uhhh, Stay a while and listen? I don't know what to say. First time writer for this fandom. I love you all, please bear with me.

Rhett wasn't sure what drew him into the delightful little shop. Perhaps it was the freshly cut flowers arranged in quaint little vases. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to get Cole's wife a get better soon gift. Maybe he just wanted to get something nice for his mom. Whatever it was, he was sure happy he picked this place.  
  
The inside felt cool and humid, not like he thought it would be. Flowers of varying colours were lined on shelves, in baskets hanging from the ceiling, and basically on any flat surface available. It felt like the used bookstore of flower shops. As he wandered and looked at the many varying flowers, he heard more than saw some young girls. They were clearly tittering about something, but he was struggling to make out what exactly.  
  
"Oh no," he muttered as he rounded the corner of the shelf. He immediately understood why they were tittering. The cashier, who was ringing up the one customer, was hot. Bright baby blues framed by dark glasses, an expressive face lit with joy, the beaming smile contagious to anyone around him, and the softest hair Rhett’d ever seen on a silver fox. The older lady he was helping smiled and laughed at something he said, and as he joined in his laugh was sharp and echoed in Rhett's ears. Fuck. Then as the customer made her way towards the exit, those gorgeous blue eyes locked onto him with a smile. Shit.  
  
He could hear his heart hammering in his chest, the beautiful man slowly nearing him. Oh god, what was he going to do? "Can I help you ladies with anything?" his voice was soft as he addressed the two teen girls.  
  
They laughed and pushed each other's arms slightly, surely egging each other on. "Yeah, we were wondering what kind of flower you would give to someone to tell them you love them," the shorter one said as she stepped into the worker's space with a smile on her young features.  
  
"Well," the man laughed again and it warmed Rhett from his head all the way to his toes, "depends on the kind of love you're talking about. Come on, let's go see some of the flowers over on that wall." Gently, without touching either patron, he led them away from the stock still Rhett who finally managed to shake himself free of the enchantment he was clearly placed under.  
  
"Must be a witch," he muttered to himself. Shaking his head he continued through the aisle looking at the many flowers, all grouped by type, not by color. It was nice to see that if he wanted to get his mom all her favored flowers, he could just walk to one section and not worry about walking all over the store, unlike in his favorite used book store where he sometimes had to walk the store at least twice.  
  
The worker found him eyeing the chrysanthemums, "Is there anything I can assist you with today, sir?" his voice was low and close and Rhett nearly jumped out of his skin at how close the man was.  
  
He quickly stepped to the side, "Uh, yeah. I guess."  
  
Blue eyes crinkled behind dark frames, eyebrows arching gently, "Well?" laughter dancing in his eyes and in the lilt of his voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, heh," Rhett rubbed the back of his neck nervously and winced as the sweat smeared from his palm to his neck. "My brother's wife is sick and I wanted to get her a get well gift. But I hardly know what flowers to get."  
  
At this the worker laughed, "Most people just get pretty bright colored flowers. Most people don't really look at the meanin's too much." The slight southern slur caught his attention, but he didn't want to point it out.  
  
"So I can get anything and it's okay?" Rhett looked at the carnations he had stepped closer too.  
  
"For the most part. Unless she celebrates something where flowers carry meaning for that day, like Dia de los Muertos, where you'll find a lot of white chrysanthemums are used," the worker stepped back into Rhett's space without touching him as he gently reached out to adjust some of the cut carnations. "If it's something you're really concerned about, I can get the boss' book out and we can set you up with the most accurate bouquet."  
  
The man was so close that Rhett could smell his cologne, something fresh and crisp.  It didn't affect the soft flower scent of the store much and you wouldn't even notice it unless he was right under your nose, much like he currently was with Rhett. "Uh, I, uhm," he gently bit the tip of his tongue and ran a hand through his beard. "I think I'll uh, go for the more accurate bouquet if you don't mind," he could feel the sweat on his hands, this beautiful man making him extremely nervous.  
  
The man flashed a smile, and Rhett couldn't help but notice the cute pointed canines. God, he was smitten by a fucking flower boy for Christ's sake. The man wandered out of his space and finally gave Rhett some breathing space finally. Taking a deep breath he followed after the man, watching his hips tilt invitingly side to side as he walked, the apron tied around his waist excentiating how petite the thing was. Rhett frowned. Clearly this was a sales tactic, looking invitingly good for the customers so he could smooth talk them into sales.   
  
They wound up at the sales counter, the man ducking down to look at the shelves before pulling out a rather beat-up notebook. "Ah-ha!" he slapped the thing down on the counter and Rhett got the impression the book was in better condition before this man got his hands on it. He thumbed through the pages, all bent with the handwriting of various people on them, colorful post-it notes and tabs marking pages. The shorter man hummed softly, looking at the pages quickly.  
  
There was a soft sound of a door clicking and a short, petite woman with dark hazel eyes rounded the corner, tying her own apron on around her hips. "Oh, hello," she greeted, her voice softRhett nodded at her, her dirty blond hair was incredibly long and smooth looking. She gently pulled it back off her shoulders and into a ponytail, "Is Link lookin' up flower meanings for you? I can probably help you faster than he can read."  
  
"I got this Stevie," the man muttered with a fond kind of exasperation.  
  
"You most certainly do not, especially if your own tagging system is failing you," she crossed her arms over her chest with a smug smile.  
  
"I'm, uh, looking for flowers for a get well soon gift," Rhett ran a hand through his hair. Maybe if this Stevie helped him out, he could finally get out of the other man's space. Out of Link's space.  
  
A frown graced the woman's features, "Any flower is good, there are no flowers specifically to use as get well gifts. Usually we only ask if they're in the hospital or not. Since you want to pick flowers that have pollen inside the flower if they're in a hospital. Like roses, carnations, and chrysanthemums."  
  
Rhett's heart stopped and he glanced at the male florist. The man ran a hand through his silver streaked hair, "Well jeez, Stevie. I don't remember all this stuff," he threw her a lopsided grin that the woman examined sharply.  
  
A soft hum came from her before she conceded, "Alright. If Link has your situation under control, I have to go examine our shipment." She turned and walked back the way she came, and Rhett cursed the gods above for his poor luck.  
  
"Well then, you heard the boss lady. Is she in the hospital?" Link's blue eyes locked onto Rhett's own gray-green. He softly shook his head no, "Perfect! So let’s pick out some flowers you like."  
  
Rhett hummed and slowly wandered back the way he came, towards the carnations and chrysanthemums. They had been nice and colourful. He selected a few of both in yellows and pinks. Link was right by his side to gently take them from his hands, their fingers gently brushing, causing electricity to shoot through Rhett's taller frame. He added pink tulips, a couple of yellow daffodils, and a few white lilies. Content with his random assortment of flowers, he turned back to the florist. The man was standing uncomfortably close, like he was oblivious to what a socially acceptable personal bubble was. "I think this is good," Rhett motioned to the flowers in the man's hands.  
  
"I think so too. Would you like me to add some baby's breath to even it out?" the corners of Link's eyes crinkled as he smiled, not directed at Rhett but at the flowers themselves.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure. That sounds," he tried to search for any words that might make him sound smarter than he was in this moment, "swell." Nailed it, McLaughlin.  
  
If Link thought his current customer was an idiot, then he didn't show it outwardly at all. Rhett trailed behind the florist, this time looking at everything else but the other man. When they arrived at  the service counter, Link smiled at him as he gently placed the flowers down. "Do you have a preferred stem length?"  
  
"Not really?" Stem length? What?  
  
"Alright, what about paper and ribbons?"  
  
He glanced at the different papers on the wall and the stacks of ribbon on the shelf just in front of the samples. "Uhhhh," he was lost now.  
  
The florist chuckled, the sound warm and friendly, "Don't worry. I got you."  
  
Although that statement would normally set off alarm bells, coming from the florist it somehow calmed his nerves. He watched deft fingers arrange the flowers so they could all be seen easily, the small addition of baby's breath seemed to fill in the natural gaps and bring it all together without seeming too cluttered. It was tied with simple twine before being wrapped in cellophane. The florist turned to the wall of papers before selecting a basic brown paper, the kind you would use to wrap packages. Again the man worked swiftly, humming softly under his breath. Rhett couldn't make out the tune over the sounds of the paper being cut and folded. Once it was all said and done, Link smiled up at Rhett, "Alright, is that everything for today sir?"  
  
"Rhett," he blurted out before wincing. Oh god, what was he doing.  
  
The florist also looked stunned before he laughed, "Nice to meet you Rhett, I'm Link. Glad I could help you today." His blue eyes twinkled with mirth.  
  
"Uh, thanks. I'm sure she’ll like the flowers. So uh," he shuffled before rubbing the back of his neck again, "what's the damage?"  
  
Link laughed before ringing him up, Rhett alarmed by how affordable the bouquet was. He always thought florists charged an arm and a leg. He gently gathered up the bouquet and once again thanked Link for his time.   
  
"Hey Link, can you get the stepstool and get me the hanging basket of violets?" Stevie popped her head around the corner.  
  
Rhett looked at the basket she indicated to and reached up to gently unhook it, "This one?"  
  
Stevie's eyes went round, "How tall are you, man?"  
  
At that Rhett let out a good belly laugh, "Six foot seven, it's stupid tall, I know."  
  
"You're telling me, even at six foot I can't reach that without the step stool," Link laughed along with him.  
  
Stevie's eyes bounced between the two men, "Well , thanks for your help, stranger. If you ever need more flowers, you know where to find us. Link, a moment?"  
  
Rhett frowned slightly, hoping  he hadn't gotten the man in trouble. Link gently took the basket from his hand, "You have a great day now, Rhett. It was a pleasure to help you."  
  
In all his inelegant glory, "Yeah, you too," was echoed back as he watched the man retreat to the back of the store with his boss. He turned sharply on his heel and left the building as fast as he could. Sure, Link was a gorgeous looking guy, but he was clearly just friendly and helpful and nothing else. And Rhett would not be coming back to the flower shop for any reason. At least, that's what he was trying to convince himself.


	2. Amongst the Stacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I hope you enjoy the second chapter of this nonsense my brain comes up with!

There is nothing quite like walking into a used bookstore. The scent of paper and ink mixing with the air, making you nostalgic even if there's nothing to feel nostalgic for. Trailing fingertips along spines of different novels, feeling the weathering of their covers, the forgotten warmth of their previous owners. Rhett shook his head - he was here on a mission. To find a copy of The Soft Machine by William S. Burroughs. With a sigh, he pulled himself from his wistfulness and moved with purpose through the shelves.  
  
"B... B..." he murmured as he shifted through the authors. "Dang, no Burroughs," he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and checked the text from his old college buddy again.  
  
_You're into weird shit right? Check out this guy._  
_William S Burroughs - The Soft Machine_  
_Dude I can't even follow this shit_  
  


_hey man, I cant find it, you sure it's_  
_burroughs?_

  
  
He sent the message and turned the screen off before pocketing his phone. If he couldn't find the recommended book, maybe he could pick something else up? That seemed like a far more interesting plan than going home empty-handed.  
  
He ignored the soft chiming of his phone to instead be drawn into the titles of books and their author's names. Again, calloused fingertips trailed along spines and names, as if just by touching them he could glean secrets hidden between the covers. His fingers stopped on one spine, a newer looking book, but well worn. A gradient from purple at the top to pink at the bottom, "Love Letters to the Dead." Gently pulling the book from the shelf he flipped it over to read the back. "Huh, letters to dead famous people? That seems neat," he skimmed the back again before nodding his head. This was the book he would leave with as a consolation prize for his failed hunt.  
  
He didn't want to leave the stacks of books behind. Their warmth and words were comforting, but, as the saying goes, he had places to go and people to see. He set the book on the counter before ringing the little service bell. The timid chime seemed muffled in the stacks of books, he wasn't sure if he would ever hear it if he worked here. God, he wished he worked here. "Ah! Is that you, Rhett? A hand if you don't mind," a stack of books with legs came around the corner.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Jameson," Rhett reached down to remove some of the books from the shopkeep’s arms. "Are they coming or leaving?" Gray-green eyes scanned the cover of a Stephen King novel, a cattle skull with flowers looking up at him.  
  
"Well if the library will have them, going. If not, they'll wind up at that nice little coffee store just across from the botanists," Jameson put the books down on the counter and adjusted his oval wire-rim glasses. Foggy brown eyes glanced at the book Rhett had selected. A soft smile pulled at the grandfatherly face, "I knew you would wind up with this book eventually."  
  
Rhett rubbed the back of his neck, "It wasn't the book I came for today honestly, but it seems interesting enough."  
  
"Which one were you looking for, son?" the book slid across the counter in gnarled arthritic hands.  
  
"Friend recommended me something by a guy called William S. Burroughs?"  
  
"Oh, you would have to go to a big name store, I doubt I've ever even seen the name," and honestly, Rhett wouldn't be shocked. The guy had to be older than his dad.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, thanks Mr. Jameson," Rhett smiled before glancing at the total. A soft frown crossed his face, "Shouldn't it be more than $5? It's newer."  
  
The older man just let out a rattling laugh that tapered into a soft cough, "You deserve the discount. I sometimes think you're the only one keeping this store afloat, my boy."  
  
"Oh gosh. Thanks Mr. Jameson," Rhett could feel the smile tugging at his lips as he paid for his book.  
  
"Any time my boy," Jameson coughed again but waved off a concerned look from Rhett. "You run along now. We'll see you soon."  
  
"Alright, thanks again Mr. Jameson. Take care," Rhett collected his book and headed for the door.  
  
Bright blue skies pierced his eyes and he winced at the change in light from inside the cozy bookstore. Now that he had a book in hand, it was time to get his mom a gift. After she had seen the flowers he'd gotten for Cole's wife, she griped that no one ever got her gifts like that anymore. Rhett’s feet carried him over concrete and asphalt as he made his way to the florist.  
  
Now, he definitely wasn't hoping Link would be there. No way in hell. He hadn't been thinking about that charming smile, those gorgeous blue eyes, those long deft fingers sliding over skin instead of stems. Augh, get it together McLaughlin! Seriously, pining after the florist? He needed to go out on a date or something.  
  
For the first time, Rhett glanced up to read the store name, "Eternal Blooms, that's kinda tacky and false advertising."  
  
"Thanks, my great great grandma picked it out," Rhett nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the woman's voice. Dark hazel eyes danced with silent laughter at the fright she clearly gave a man who towered over her. "What brings you back so soon?" the owner smiled before adjusting her grip on the broom in her hands.  
  
"Uh, Mom wanted some flowers after I gave some to my sister-in-law," Rhett shuffled sheepishly. "Well, flowers are what we sell. Why don't you step on in and look at my wares?" the woman held the door open before sliding in.  
  
Rhett followed after her, his eyes immediately darting to the sales counter and the one aisle he could see. Not so subtly checking to see if Link was around. "He's not here," Stevie said. Right, that was her name.  
  
Rhett frowned down at her after taking a moment to absorb her words, "Pardon?"  
  
"I was just saying, I'm on my own, so I'll have to help you out today. What kinds of flowers does your mother like?" Stevie's smile was unsettling, like she knew something Rhett himself did not.  
  
"Pinks and oranges, she told me those colors specifically," Rhett moved to pass by the florist.  
  
Stevie stepped past him, cutting him off. "Classic choice, how do you feel about purple with those?”  
  
"Uh, sounds like it could work," somehow, even with the exit just at his back he felt oddly trapped.  
  
"Amazing, I have a couple other orders I need to fill. You don't mind waiting, do you?"  
  
Rhett looked at the oddly barren sales counter and wondered if she was lying. Not like he could see what was in the back. He had to take her word for it, "How long?"  
  
Stevie glanced down, a simple analog watch with black straps wrapped gently around the delicate wrist. "Just to be safe, why don't we say an hour and a half?" A small smile played across her face.  
  
"Yeah, that's not too bad. I think I can find something to do during that time," Rhett ran a hand through his hair. Honestly, he just wanted to get the flowers, go home, read, then go to dinner with his mom.  
  
"Well, I should get to it then. See you later," Stevie gave him a quick wave before pivoting and marching towards the supposed back room.  
  
Rhett turned and left the building, mildly confused and now at a loss. Would sitting on the concrete in front of the shop be weird? It would destroy his back, so that’s out of the question anyway. His eyes fell on the coffee shop across from the florist's. Was this the place Jameson was talking about?  
  
Quickly crossing the street, he tugged on the handle of the door. The smell of coffee was intense, the gentle chatter of customers hardly pausing for the newcomer. The inside was cozy with a wood accent wall. Rhett could see at least three different kinds of lumber. He found it cute instead of tacky. The rest of the walls were a cream yellow color with art hung on the walls, little placards beside or under them. Rhett stepped closer to the piece right by the door, three canvases depicting a sunset or sunrise with a telephone pole and birds on the wires. In small printed font on the paper placard, it had the title of the piece, the artist’s name, and a price.  
  
"Hey there, welcome to The Roasted Bean," a friendly man called from behind the service counter.  
  
"Uh, hey," Rhett peeled his eyes away from the art and stepped up to the counter. He quickly glanced up at the menu and squinted at the strange names.Why couldn't people just call coffee what it was?  
  
"Any questions?" Rhett took a moment to actually look at the man. He was younger, maybe in his early thirties, shaggy blond hair a mess on his head, deep blue eyes smiling at him. Rhett searched for a name tag but there was none pinned to his plain black apron.  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for a tea. Not too big on coffee any more," he rubbed his hands against the side of his jeans.  
  
"You want to try our Cinnamon Chai Fog?" the barista asked.  
  
A quick glance at the menu board gave Rhett the impression this was a dairy beverage, "I can't have dairy," his voice came out soft and unsure, and he hated that he was feeling nervous over just ordering a drink at a new place.  
  
"We can make it with soy, lactose free, or even almond milk if you prefer?"  
  
"Soy please," Rhett pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.  
  
"Of course! That will be $5.50," the blond barista smiled as money exchanged hands.  
  
Rhett followed the shape of the bar down to where the drink was being made. The barista hardly chatted with him until a mug was being pushed across the counter. "If you're interested. We have some books up stairs, the first staircase on your right and the other on the far left," the blond nodded to the book in Rhett's hand.  
  
"Uh thanks," Rhett gently took the mug and turned and walked up the three stairs to the right. The room opened up and there were a few unoccupied cozy chairs. Rhett placed his book and mug down on a side table before folding his tall frame into the soft cushions of a mahogany upholstered chair.  
  
He carefully picked up the steaming mug, inhaling deeply. It was definitely cinnamon-y, but it seemed muted under the soy foam on top. The first little sip was an explosion of cinnamon and chai; It wasn't spicy, but it had a heat to it that the soy managed to round out smoothly. He slowly nursed his drink, melting into the cushions, willing himself to meld into the calm atmosphere of the shop.

* * *

Rhett stood and scooped up his book before wandering around the floor, taking in different pieces of artwork. Some were painted with oils, some with acrylics, some with clear layered effects, some made of metal. There were so many different styles. The longer he looked at the names of these unknown artists, the more he wondered who they were and why they were selling art in this little coffee shop.

  
Eventually his mug ran dry and he had explored both floors. Figuring it was time to go, Rhett placed his mug on the end of the bar. "Thanks, the drink was pretty good."  
  
"No problem, you have a good day now," the blond barista smiled warmly at Rhett as he slowly exited. Throwing one last fleeting glance at the birds against a darkening sky across three canvases, he pressed out of the store and into the afternoon sun.  
  
Honestly, Rhett couldn't remember how long he was in there. By the time he had polished his drink off, it was getting kind of cool. Maybe it had been an hour and a half? He was sure Stevie wouldn't hesitate to remind him if he was early.  
  
Just as he looked to cross the road he saw Link bolting into the flower shop like the devil himself was nipping at his ankles. Rhett frowned, the guy must be chronically late. Why else would he be rushing like that? He shook his head softly, all he had to do was get the bouquet that was hopefully ready and deal with Stevie. He didn't have to talk to Link, he didn't have to look into those amazing eyes, he didn't even have to look at his dumb smile. God, even just seeing him for that split second had his heart racing. "Alright McLaughlin, you got this. Just go over there and get the flowers and leave. Don't think about Link," even though he muttered these words to himself, he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, the rest of the world or himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thanks for swinging by again. I really want to thank Pintsizedrogue and MythicalCatie for beta reading this nonsense. Honestly I've never had beta readers before and they're so lovely. So they're getting my gratitude and so are you dear reader. If you're interested in this series I'm going to be updating it on Wednesdays and Saturdays. I work full time and have a couple other things I need to work on. So I hope you're all okay with this. Thanks for sticking with me!


	3. Pick Up Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! It's Saturday update time! I want to thank Pintsizedrogue and MythicalCatie for beta reading this. That I wrote while super tired. You guys are saints and I love you <3!
> 
> ON WARDS TO THE STORY!

Rhett entered the flower shop, the cool humid air raising goosebumps on his exposed skin. The store was empty, not a single customer or employee in sight. Glancing at his phone told him nothing other than the time and the fact that he had one unread email. Rhett looked around again as he slowly paced in the front entryway. 'Deep breath, you got this McLaughlin,' he followed his own prompting, slowly filling his lungs with air. As he exhaled, he stepped towards the service counter.  
  
Pressing his palms flat on the lacquered surface, he leaned over, looking for a bell or something he could use to get someone's attention. The sound of a door swinging echoed in the soft silence of the store. "I'm so sorry you had to wait, I'll be right with you," Link rounded the corner, apron tied around his hips like Stevie had. Blue eyes locked onto green that had snapped upwards. Link's face lit up, "Oh, welcome back!"  
  
The taller man cleared his throat and straightened from his hunch over the counter, "Yeah, I placed an order. Just checking in."  
  
A look of confusion passed over the male florists face, "You had an order?" Link ran his palms over his apron before sliding behind the counter. He pulled out a clipboard from under the register and flipped through the papers. The longer Link looked through the clipboard, the more his eyebrows pinched together.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Rhett couldn't help but frown in concern.  
  
"I'm not sure, just, hang on a second alright?" Link slipped the clipboard back under the register. He offered the taller man a small smile before disapearing into the back. As the door swished behind the florist, Link's voice could be heard, "Stevie!"  
  
Rhett chewed on his lip. He couldn't hear either of the workers in the back room. What happened? Had Stevie forgotten his order? He turned to lean his hips against the counter, staring out the front window. Watching a few cars pass by the quiet store, he gently brushed a hand over the cover of his new book. Flipping it open, he picked back up where he had left off in the coffee shop. Rhett maybe made it through three pages before he heard the pair of florists moving towards the door, their voices hushed.  
  
Stevie rounded the corner first. "Sorry about that, I forgot to write down your order. But now that my colleague is here, he can help you out. You don't mind informing Link here about your order, do you?"  
  
Rhett turned from the storefront to look at the owner, a small smile playing across her face. He internalized his sigh and nodded. "Yeah that's no problem. You said you had a few orders to deal with, right?" he shifted the closed book from one hand to the other.  
  
Link rounded the corner, his apron tied around his waist again. Rhett frowned; Had the man adjusted his apron or had he imagined where the apron was tied in the first place? He was rolling the sleeves up on his simple blue button up, "Sorry about that Rhett. Alright Stevie, I'll handle this."  
  
Rhett watched those long fingers rolling his sleeves with practiced ease. The taller man drew his eyes back to the owner as she cleared her throat. "Thank you, Link.  _ Rhett  _ here would like flowers in pinks, oranges and purples for his  _ mother _ ," she looked pointedly at Link for confirmation.  
  
The bespectacled man smiled and nodded, "A classic color combo. Purple is the accent I take it?"  
  
Stevie hummed, looking at Rhett for his input. Rhett shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "She wants pinks and oranges, Stevie suggested the purples," he nodded.  
  
"Alright, I think I can handle that."   
  
"Well then, I'm going to get those orders ready," Stevie shifted her weight and moved towards the back again. She stopped before going around the corner, "Have fun boys!" And she was gone.  
  
Link looked scandalized, but Rhett had missed what she said. He shot a questioning look to the florist, "What was that?"  
  
"She was just teasing me," Link laughed before running a hand through his salt and pepper hair.  
  
Rhett frowned at the obvious deflection, "Alright." Green eyes watched Link move towards the flowers, "Are you going to pick out the flowers?"  
  
"Stevie figured we should pick out the flowers for your mom together, especially since you don't seem to know much about them," Link threw over his shoulder.  
  
Rhett scoffed, but he had to agree. He knew that flowers had petals, stems, leaves. Some had stamen and some had thorns. None of that translated into flowers that would look good together.  
  
"I'm going to be a while, I won't be offended if you want to play on your phone or something," Link smiled, a few flowers already in his hands.  
  
"Uh, sure. Thanks," Rhett's own smile was timid. When Link had again focused on his task, Rhett unabashedly stared at him. Taking in his sharp jawline, focused blue eyes framed by gorgeous dark lashes, and his very masculine and defined Adam's apple. His eyes followed the length of the florists neck to his strong shoulders, watching the way his forearm muscles shifted as he reached for different flowers.  
  
He tore his gaze away and focused on his book. Tried to focus on the softness of the pages under his fingertips, reading the same sentence over and over again, distracted by Link's off-tune humming.  
  
Link finally made his way over with several different flowers. Rhett recognized the orange lilies, the pink carnations from the other day, and some soft orange roses. The other two flowers were unknown to him. As the florist moved closer, Rhett tilted the book and flipped the page to pretend like he was actually reading. "Alright, I picked out some flowers for you. I think your mom is going to like these," Link's voice made him look up. Hoping that his air of nonchalance covered the fact that he had not in fact been absorbed in his novel.  
  
The florist was leaning into his personal space, examining the book in his hands as Rhett fought the urge to slam the book closed. "You read?" Link's bright eyes blinked up at him.  
  
Rhett cleared his throat, "Yeah. It passes the time."  
  
Link smiled sweetly at him, "Sounds like a quiet pastime. Have you been to the used bookstore down the way? I think you'd like it."  
  
Rhett finally closed the book, watching the florist, the soft scent of the flowers wrapping around them. Rhett glanced at Link's lips before flashing back up to those gorgeous blues. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before smiling, "Yeah, I go to Mr. Jameson's a lot. He's a nice guy."  
  
The sound of something heavy hitting the floor snapped Link out of Rhett's personal bubble. "One sec," he rushed towards the back. Instead of careening through the door, he simply called around the corner, "Stevie? You good?"  
  
A muffled, "Yeah!"  
  
"Alright!" Link turned back to the counter and brought his armful of flowers back. "Sorry about that. Just wanted to make sure she's alright back there."  
  
"No it's fine. Are you sure you shouldn't check on her?"  
  
Link laughed, "If I went back there after she said she was fine, she'd hang me from the ceiling by my toes."  
  
Rhett chuckled with him, "She seems like a good boss."  
  
"Yeah, not as friendly as Mr. Jameson, but she treats us right," Link smiled softly.  
  
Us? Were there other employees other than just Link and Stevie? "That's good to hear," Rhett cursed his awkwardness. He could have asked another question. Could have kept the conversation going! Good job McLaughlin. You're so smooth, sandpaper is jealous of you.  
  
As if the darker haired man could hear his thoughts, he started up, "For the orange flowers, I picked lilies and roses. Lilies can naturally be orange, but orange roses are bred from red and yellow roses. I chose a softer shade so that they could all come together. For the pink flowers, I chose some bright gerbera-daisies and some classic light pink carnations. Next we have one of my favorite versions of the iris." Link paused in his explanation to hold up a few of the said irises, "They're lighter purple towards the center and darker towards the edge. It looks like someone painted them. It'll help bring together the stronger and lighter colors, ‘specially with a touch of baby's breath."  
  
Rhett just nodded, but then thought, "Aren't they called Gerber-daisies?"  
  
Link brightened, "They're one and the same. Gerber is more commonly used, but Gerbera is part of the genus name. They are also called African Daisies."  
  
"Oh wow, I didn't know that," Rhett hummed softly.  
  
Link just smiled and continued to arrange the flowers while the taller man watched his hands work and wonder how they might feel on his body. Rhett nearly groaned, the sound about to bubble out of his throat, when he heard the door opening behind him.  
  
Link looked up as he beamed, "Chase! Did you get called in too?"  
  
Rhett turned to look at the newcomer. He was much shorter than Rhett and even Link, with soft, tousled brown hair. His beard was more of a chinstrap, sparse and obviously trying to make his round, young face look older. His soft brown eyes flickered between Rhett and Link before smiling, "Naw man. I was scheduled. Stevie called you in?"  
  
Rhett frowned, how big were those orders that she called Link in to help? "Yeah, said something about a few of the orders changing?"  
  
Chase frowned, "Huh, I'm surprised she didn't ask me to come in early then. I'll go check it out. Sorry to distract Link from his work, sir." The younger man smiled at Rhett, brown eyes crinkling at the edges. The picture perfect customer service smile, but it wasn't forced.  
  
"Yeah. It's no problem," Rhett muttered softly as the newcomer passed by.  
  
He could hear the back room door swing as he turned to Link, the flowers now tied together with simple white ribbon. Link selected a simple rose patterned paper for wrapping. "Alright, almost finished and you can be on your way, Rhett." Link smiled up at him before dropping his eyes down to the task at hand.  
  
Flowers all wrapped up, Link motioned to the register. "I won't be able to give you a discount this time, but I'm going to give you an extra flower on the house," Link offered apologetically.  
  
"I thought it was odd how affordable the last one was. I hope you didn't get in trouble for it," Rhett offered his own smile to ease the smaller man.  
  
"Oh no, it was fine. Thank you for worrying about me," the florist rang up Rhett's bouquet. Rhett paid for the flowers, gathered them up with his book, and was about to thank Link for his help, "Oh wait! The extra flower I wanted to give you."  
  
Rhett stood bewildered as Link rushed back towards the flowers. He laughed at the man's easy excitability. Link was charming and Rhett was falling  _ hard _ .  
  
Link practically jumped back into his space as he rounded the corner, a single coral rose in hand. "This is one of our thornless roses. Unlike the roses in your mother’s bouquet, this rose was bred to have no thorns. It'll be easier for you to carry," Link gently took Rhett's wrist in his hand while pressing the lone flower into his hands.  
  
Rhett could feel himself flushing under the other man's attention, "Thank you, Link. That's very thoughtful."  
  
Blue eyes flashed up at him, a shy smile sliding over his features, "You're welcome Rhett. I hope to see you again soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A single full bloom rose: I love you  
> Thornless rose: Love at first sight  
> Coral colored rose: Desire
> 
> That's right folks! I'm bringing in the language of flowers. Toot toot! All aboard the research train!
> 
> If the meanings don't come up in the story naturally I'll put it down here. I'll put all the meanings though, so you may have to try and figure out what they mean~
> 
> See you all on Wednesday!


	4. Hitting Your Head Against a Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Again I want to extend my thanks to MythicalCatie and Pintsizedrogue for their help beta-ing this for me. They are angels and They probably make this whole thing a lot easier to read. I love you both!
> 
> Onwards to the story!

Rhett stared at the sad, wilted flower standing alone in a glass of water. The coral colour had faded away, and the once rigid stem was now soft and beginning to droop. In all honesty, he probably should have pressed the flower between some of his books, kept it for display at a later date. Part of him wanted to keep the slowly expiring flower as long as possible. Adding a touch of sugar to the water, making sure it had enough light. It was inevitable that it would wilt, and part of him felt bad that he couldn't press the flower now. Too much moisture, the rose too far gone.  
  
A sigh escaped from him; spending time staring at the flower on his windowsill did not make for a productive work day. Closing his laptop, he leaned back in his chair. Maybe keeping a reminder of his crush so close to his work space was a bad idea. There were other windows in his apartment; it didn't have to sit in his office. It could sit out in the kitchen window or in the living room. Not staring him down over the edge of his laptop.  
  
Perhaps a change of pace was necessary. He could go to the library; they were sure to have space to work. Something he could fold his long legs into and hunker down for a few hours. Eyeing his laptop bag, he wondered if this was also a good idea. Rhett's mind hadn't exactly been on track lately.  
  
Tucking away his laptop into the bag, he pushed away from his desk. He gathered his cable and notepad with specifications for this particular software project. That was the pleasant thing about being a freelance software developer: he could work anywhere. He preferred his home office, but on occasion he would find himself somewhere else, enjoying the sun while working away on whichever project he was hired on.  
  
His first mistake was letting his mind wander as he walked, letting long legs move of their own accord with no input from his mind. His second mistake was becoming self aware as he pushed into the coffee shop across from the object of his desires.  
  
A heavy sigh escaped him as he glanced around the coffee shop. The bird painting was still there, the same barista wiping down the counter. It was quieter than last time, fewer customers in the morning hours than in the afternoon it seemed.  
  
"Ah, welcome back!" the barista took note of Rhett and waved him over.  
  
"Yeah, uh can I have that Chai thing again?" the taller man didn't even bother to try and remember the name. He threw a nervous glance to the window behind him, hoping not to see anyone from the flower shop, but also desperately hoping to catch a glimpse of dark hair. "With soy please," he added when he looked back at the friendly server.  
  
"Sure thing," the barista hummed as he punched in the order. Money exchanged hands and Rhett again followed the flow of the counter down to the pickup area. "You're here awful early. Meeting anyone?" the man spoke over the sound of the steaming machine.  
  
"No. Just going to try and get some work done," he shifted the laptop bag on his shoulder slightly.  
  
"Oh that's neat! What are you working on, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"Just some software, nothing too interesting," Rhett rubbed a sweaty palm against the back of his neck.  
  
The shaggy-haired blond barista laughed, "You never know who finds what interesting my friend." A mug was placed on the counter, the man rotating the handle towards him, "The windows down here have good light, or if you have enough battery the patio isn't in direct sun yet."  
  
Rhett thought that fresh air would be a good idea, but the patio did face Stevie's shop. He could potentially get distracted by one dark haired florist more than he had at home. "Thanks, uh?" Rhett fished for a name.  
  
"Shane! Good luck with your work man," Shane smiled at him.  
  
Rhett just nodded before his fingers curled around the handle of the mug. He moved towards the door, stepping out into the soft morning light and choosing a table farthest from the door. Placing his mug on the table, followed by his laptop bag, he glanced up at the flower shop before folding himself into the chair.  
  
Setting up his laptop and pulling out his notepad, he leaned back to bask in the cool morning air. It was always quiet on this street, but with most people already at work, it was even more subdued than normal. Sipping his drink, he melted into the shape of his seat.  
  
Fingers dancing across the keyboard was all he could hear for a long while. Shane occasionally came out of the store to wipe down tables and exchange a few words the first hour he was seated on the patio. It was pleasant. The fresh air was exactly what the doctor ordered.  
  
"No Chase, it's your turn to drive the deliveries today," Rhett was startled by voices from across the street.  
  
Rhett pulled his eyes up and his heart lodged in his throat. Link and Chase were standing in front of the flower shop. Link was wearing deep red skinny jeans and a short sleeved black button up, apron tied loosely around his hips. Chase was wearing a dark hoodie and dark jeans, no apron in sight. It looked like the pair were arguing, especially if Link's raised voice was any indication. Chase placed a hand on Link's shoulder in a pleading manner and the older man shook his head.  
  
Chase's shoulders heaved before he headed into the store. Link meanwhile pinched the bridge of his nose before his focus was turned to the store's windows. Rhett finally noticed the window cleaner and cloth in his hands. Rhett quickly drew his eyes back down to his laptop. He needed to work, not stare at the gorgeous man across the street!  
  
Nevertheless, he found himself saving his progress before his eyes moved back up to the florist across the street, watching him stretch and bend to reach every last bit of the window pane. Link was very meticulous about how he cleaned the window, spraying the cleaner down in a straight line before reaching up and following the trail with the cloth as wide shoulders strained against the fabric of his shirt.  
  
Rhett was chewing on his lip while he watched Link lean over again. This man and his perfectly round ass should be illegal. Rhett wanted to see him bent over his couch, his bed, his kitchen table.  
  
"Reign it in McLaughlin," he muttered to himself before he drew his eyes away. Laptop now asleep, he thanked himself for at least having enough of a brain to save his work before the screen went dark  
  
Powering the machine back up, he thanked the gods when he heard a door close, checking to see that Link had indeed returned into his workplace. However as he looked at his lines of code, to his notebook and back, he realized he wasn't going to get anything more done with images of that ass in tight jeans out of his mind.  
  
A frustrated sigh and he grabbed at his mug and took a healthy swig, placing it back on the table before he slouched down with a groan. What part of his brain thought this was an intelligent choice? Clearly he just wasn't thinking. There was no way he was if he had thought it was smart to put the rose on the window sill in his office. If he thought it was smart to sit out on the patio in direct view of the flower shop. If he thought it was okay to pine so openly and hard for a man he barely knew. At least if he knew Link a little better, maybe if they had been friends, the pining would be justified. As of this moment? He was just a sad man, drooling after the hottest piece of ass he'd seen in ages.  
  
He wanted to slam his laptop shut, wanted to scream about how sad and desperate he was. Shane came outside and must have seen the look on his face, "You stumped on a line there?"  
  
Rhett could feel his eyebrows pinching together into a scowl, "You could say that."  
  
The barista hummed while he wiped down the same table for what must have been the fourth or fifth time, "Why don't you take a break? Maybe walk around the store, take in some of the art or grab a book and start reading? The nice gentleman from the used bookstore brought us some new books." Green eyes shifted from the blond to his laptop.  
  
It was a good idea: get up and stretch his legs, maybe get his blood flowing and his mind back on track. Even though it wasn't something he fully wanted to do. Instead Rhett wanted to let his thoughts be consumed by Link. He hummed in acknowledgment of the barista but didn't respond,  didn't comment when Shane returned inside the store without him either. Letting his head fall back, he took in a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth. His back twinged in protest from the awful angle of the chair, but he paid it no mind.  
  
The only thing on Rhett's mind was the feeling of Link's long fingers pressed into the skin of his wrist. How they might feel wrapped around the back of his neck, scrabbling for purchase on his shoulders, pressed into the meat of his thighs.  
  
Another harsh breath escaped him, his own fingers biting into his wrist where gentle ones pressed delicately a week before. These were not the kinds of thoughts one should be having while trying to work, or while in public at a mellow coffee shop.  
  
"Stevie, I'm stepping out for a coffee okay?" Rhett's head snapped up as he looked over at the door to the flower shop. He didn't hear her response but saw Link smile as he nodded and laughed, "No, I won't forget your drink this time!"  
  
Rhett's mind scrambled as he booted up his laptop again, trying to look like he had been actually working and not sitting slumped in his chair like a miserable wreck. He didn’t have time to leave without being seen. The least he could do was appear productive.  
  
Link hummed as he passed by the patio, somehow not taking notice of the tall man sitting in plain sight. This close Rhett could see his expressive blue eyes and he wanted nothing more than to fall into their depths. The door opened and he heard Shane greet the florist.  As the door shut behind Link, he heard the muffled return of the excited greeting.  
  
Rhett rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans, finished off his chai and looked at the lines of code he already had. Everything was fine. Link hadn't noticed him, and it wasn't like he was stalking him. He had no clue he was going to be there. It was simply by chance!  
  
Slowly he plucked away at his keyboard.it felt like an eternity that Link was inside the store. Maybe there was a back door and he slipped out it, off to somewhere else to grab a bite to eat. He finally felt like he was going to be able to work on this project. His potential distraction gone!  
  
Panic sank into his bones as he heard the door open, followed by, "Rhett?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliff hanger! DUN DUN DUN!
> 
> Sorry not sorry. Scream at me in the comments if you want! <3


	5. Quiet Morning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stevie gets _mad_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to your Saturday fix of Flower Bois. Please enjoy.

Rhett offered up a soft wave, "Hey."  
  
Link's face lit up, "Good morning!" He moved over towards the table, mug in hand. Taking in the laptop and notebook in front of Rhett, he paused, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"  
  
Rhett pushed the chair across from him out with one of his legs, "Not at all. I needed a break anyways."  
  
  
As Link settled into the seat, Rhett saved his work again before powering the laptop down. There was no way he was getting any more work done today. Stress wrapped itself around his spine and made itself at home as he smiled at the florist.  
  
"How have you been, man?" Link leaned onto the table, folding his arms together on the metal surface.  
  
Rhett looked into those blue eyes for half a beat too long, swallowing the thick lump in his throat. Images of those blue eyes hooded in passion flashed through his mind followed by the unhelpful thought of long fingers pressing into skin. "I've been good," his voice escaped him at a slightly higher pitch.  
  
The florist raised a single eyebrow at him. Rhett took a moment to breathe deep before composing himself again, "Just been busy with work. How have you been?"  
  
Blue eyes sparkled in the morning light, "I've been good." A long finger idly traced the rim of his mug. A smile tugged at his full lips, "Work stressful?"  
  
Rhett laughed, "A little. I've been having trouble concentrating. How has it been at the store for you guys?"  
  
"Pretty quiet honestly. Other than the day you came in, anyway," a flash of a smile. "Not that I'm complaining. I just wish all the young girls came in to buy flowers and not just giggle over Stevie and Chase."  
  
' _ They giggle over you too _ ,' Rhett thought bitterly. "Actually I couldn't help but notice that everyone there is fairly attractive. Is it a prerequisite to working at the shop?" he joked.  
  
The light in the other man's eyes dimmed, the joke not landing as intended. "Chase and Stevie are young. Of course they look good," Link's eyes fell to his drink before he took a sip.  
  
Rhett could take a risk, compliment him openly and potentially get shut down. Or he could let the man wallow in his self-depreciation. He chose the former. "I said everyone, Link. Look at you, look at how you're dressed! You're a very attractive man and I'm sure your wife is very happy she wound up with you," the word wife felt heavy on his tongue but he offered a genuine smile.  
  
Shocked blue eyes flicked up, "I'm not married, but thank you for the compliment."  
  
Rhett wasn't sure if he wanted to whoop and jump around that the man was unmarried, or stew over the fact he didn't deny being in a relationship. "Of course, take my compliments with a grain of salt as I've been told my wardrobe is very 'lumber-chic'," laughing as he motioned to his red plaid shirt and blue jeans.  
  
Link laughed so hard he had to rub his eyes. Once he managed to regain control of himself, he too motioned to Rhett's wardrobe, "I mean they're not wrong. But it looks good on you, man."  
  
Rhett could feel the blush spreading up his neck and onto his face, "Thanks Link."  
  
"No problem Rhett."  
  
Rhett excused himself from the table to go get another drink. He only got a glass of water that Shane was more than happy to fetch for him. Rhett thought the barista reminded him of a golden retriever, energetic and friendly.  
  
Folding himself back into his seat, he smiled at Link. The man was distracted by his phone, a soft scowl on his face. "Is something wrong?" he leaned onto the table.  
  
"Yeah..." Link trailed off before running a hand through his hair. It looked like his hands were shaking.  
  
"Anything I can help with?" Rhett’s brows knit together in concern.  
  
A long suffering sigh, "Not really." The florist tapped away at his phone quickly, his scowl deepening by the moment.  
  
"I don't mean to push, but let me know if I can," Rhett reached out to touch Link's hand but quickly thought better of it, pressing his palm flat on the table in his periphery. "Think of it as thanks for the rose."  
  
Link glanced up from his phone before placing it face down on the table. "Do you know anyone who can let me crash on their couch for a couple nights?" the florist chewed on his lip.  
  
Rhett was confused as to why would he ask to stay at an absolute stranger's place. "You're more than welcome to crash at my place."  
  
"Won't your girlfriend mind?" there was a trace of venom behind the words.  
  
"I'm single. You'd be crashing at a bachelor pad. Is everything okay?" Rhett drew his hand back towards his body. Link's body language was screaming that something was wrong, his shoulders hunched up towards his ears, arms held tightly to his frame.  
  
"Not really. I don't want to talk about it," Link glanced at his phone again. Another sigh as he placed it back down, "Can you pick me up from the shop around five?"  
  
Rhett bit the side of his cheek before nodding once. He wanted to press for more information. "Sure thing, do you want me to swing by in my car? I assume you might need to pick some stuff up?" he offered gently.  
  
Link's eyebrows drew his face into a frown, his mind clearly doing some mental gymnastics. "Yeah actually. That would be nice," his face melted from a frown into a soft smile. "I better go get Stevie's coffee and head back now. I'll see you at five," Link pushed back from the table before slamming back the rest of his drink. "Thanks Rhett," the florist slid his phone into his back pocket before returning into the store.  
  
When Link left the coffee shop and crossed the street, he waved at Rhett before entering his workplace. Rhett sat and stared at his glass of water for a long moment. "What is going on?"

* * *

Rhett checked his reflection in the rear-view mirror for the hundredth time. A soft knock on the window made him jump, snapping his eyes to the driver side window. Stevie waved and motioned for him to roll down his window. The soft whir of the electronics filled the car. "Hey. You're here to pick Link up, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Rhett wanted to ask if she knew more.  
  
"Good. Don't leave him alone for a second. He doesn't work tomorrow." Stevie leaned into the window, getting into his personal space, "Don't listen to him if he says he's coming here tomorrow. It's a lie. Don't let him leave."  
  
Rhett was alarmed, "What is going on?"  
  
"Not my place to say. But it's not good for him. Or you either," she leaned away before looking back at her store.  
  
Rhett frowned, that was infuriatingly vague. "Fine. I'll do my best," he shifted his gaze past her to the shaded back wall of the flower shop.  
  
Finally Link emerged, a scowl on his face as the door shut behind him. "You set the alarm, right?" the woman called over to the brooding man.  
  
"Yes Stevie," he grumbled before sulking over to Rhett's car. Walking around the back, he slid into the passenger seat. "You didn't have to park back here, you could have waited in front of the store."  
  
"There was some shady dude hanging around, plus after I saw Stevie lock the front door I figured you guys would be leaving out the back," Rhett shrugged before shifting in his seat slightly. "Stevie, you need a lift anywhere?"  
  
"You said there was a shady dude?" her sharp hazel eyes cut into him.  
  
"Uh, yeah?" Rhett swallowed.  
  
"Yeah, can you drive me up to the used book store?" Stevie pulled open the door behind Rhett, sliding into the center seat. She buckled in, "Can you close the window? I don't want it to mess up my hair."  
  
Rhett frowned and rolled up the window, and after a quick check to ensure everyone was settled, he shifted his car into drive. As they pulled up beside the store, Rhett took notice of the man sitting outside. His dark hair looked a mess and his clothes were rumpled, like he had slept in them before rushing over.  
  
Stevie's hand came between the front seats and wrapped firmly around Link's arm. "You're not coming to work this week. It's vacation time, Neal," her words were a harsh whisper.  
  
Link sputtered and Rhett found it difficult to concentrate on the short drive up the street. He stopped the car beside the bookstore, throwing the vehicle into park. "Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" he was starting to feel frustrated. Originally, he hadn't minded not knowing, just being a nice guy and helping out a potential friend. Now everything was weird; Stevie was fuming in the backseat and Link seemed to be discontent.  
  
"Yeah, Link. What's that douche doing outside my store?" her words were lethal.  
  
"I don't know," he mumbled.  
  
"Why don't you have a restraining order on him?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, what do you know?"  
  
Rhett sucked a breath in. This did not sound like a good time. Stevie was right. Rhett shifted his gaze to the blue-eyed passenger as he spoke softly, "He showed up at the house. Alex was home and told me as much. That he wanted to talk to me. He tried to force his way into the house."  
  
"I fuckin' knew I shouldn't have let you work closing shifts. You always walk home by yourself, he probably followed you home. If that piece of shi-"  
  
"Stevie, I can understand why you're angry. But I don't think it's helping," Rhett cut her off. He placed a hand on Link's shoulder and the man flinched. "She's right though. If he's trouble, you shouldn't be traveling alone. But I don't think you want to be cooped up in my apartment all week, so maybe I can drive you to and from work?" he offered.  
  
"If he comes into the store, I  _ will _ call the police.”  
  
"I would like that," Link fiddled with the stitching on the side of his jeans.  
  
"Alright," Rhett removed his phone from the center console. He unlocked it before opening his contacts and handing his phone back to Stevie, "Can you add me and send me Link's schedule so I know when he’s working?"  
  
"Can do. As long as you promise he's under house arrest as long as he's at your place," her small fingers took the phone.  
  
"I'm not a child, guys," Link had slid down in the seat as far as his own long legs would let him. Despite his protest, he looked like a pouting child.  
  
"Then start acting like an adult," Stevie bit back as she held out the phone to Rhett.  
  
Rhett winced before holding his phone out to Link, "We're gonna be sharing a living space for a bit, can you give me your number?"  
  
"No. If I need anything, Momma Stevie is going to tell you anyway," the dark haired man turned his face towards the side window.  
  
"I didn't tell him anything other than that guy is a douche. At least thank Rhett for being nice enough to put up with your shit while knowing nothing," Stevie's voice was ice cold.  
  
Link had the wherewithal to look guilty, "Sorry, Stevie."  
  
"Don't apologize to me. Just stop being stupid. Have a good night Rhett, and good luck," Stevie said as she slid out the back of the car and slammed the door.  
  
The car was dead silent. Along with the loss of Stevie's anger, the oxygen left as well. Rhett struggled for a moment before pulling up his GPS, "So, where are we headed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momma Stevie got _pissed_. But I mean I would too if I was in her shoes. I hope you all enjoyed this! Strap on in for the next chapter on Wednesday my dudes! Wanna holler at me? Check out my [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


	6. Where Things Can be Gleaned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to MythicalCatie and pintsizedrogue for being my beta readers. They got this wildly early and somehow I have resisted the call to update it. I'm desperately trying to stick to my posting schedule to give you guys consistent updates. I love you all! Enjoy this next part!

Rhett drove in silence, the soft sounds of his GPS guiding him down twists and turns barely keeping him focused. Link hadn't said a word as he typed in his address, hadn't said anything in the absence of music. The dark haired man just held onto his phone loosely in his lap as he stared out the window.  
  
"-Your destination will be on the right," the tinny female voice called out, but Rhett only grasped the last bit.  
  
He slowed the car and turned into the parking space behind a quaint hatchback. After cutting off the engine, he turned to Link. The man hadn't moved, still staring blankly out the window. "We're here," he said as he reached out and gently laid his palm on the florist's forearm.  
  
Link practically jumped out of his skin, phone hitting the floor with a muted thump. "Gosh!" he gasped. Blue eyes searched frantically before landing on his house. "Oh, we're here," he mumbled. As he unbuckled and reached for his phone, Link whacked his head on the dashboard with a groan. "What the crap..."  
  
Rhett smiled at the smaller man's fumbling, "You okay Link?"  
  
The bespectacled man rubbed his head before pushing up his glasses with the back of his hand. "Peachy," the word was grumbled with a hint of malice.  
  
"Want me to wait out here for you to pack? I don't want to intrude or anything," Rhett ran a sweaty palm ran through his hair.  
  
A soft hum, "No. I don't want you to sit out here while I stress about packing for a week."  
  
Rhett laughed, "Don't sweat it, man. I won't judge."  
  
"Right well, let's go in. You'll meet my flatmate I guess," Link opened the door and slid out of the car.  
  
Rhett followed suit, pressing the lock button on his keyfob after shutting his own door. He followed the shorter man to and through the main door. The foyer was unassuming and barren of anything except a single framed print. It was of a mountain against a soft blue sky, reflected in a lake surrounded by trees. It looked like it was painted but the gloss of the image was unmistakable.  
  
Shoes were abandoned in the foyer before they made their way through the bungalow, passing a kitchen and dining room, situated oddly near the front of the house. Eventually they came to a living room that held mismatched furniture. Two men sat on a couch pouring over papers spread all around them. "Hey Alex, hey Mike," Link nodded to the two men.  
  
The man in the beanie looked up first, nodding at Link before his eyes followed the length of Rhett's body. "Holy," he gasped.  
  
The other man with dyed blond hair followed the other man's gaze, "Whoa. I knew you liked 'em big, Neal!" He stood before making his way to the newcomers standing at the edge of the room. The man had a smile on his oval face, holding out a hand to shake, "I'm Alex! Nice to meet the boyfriend as it were."  
  
Rhett coughed slightly before accepting Alex's handshake in a tight grip, his hand dwarfing the smaller one in its sweaty embrace. "Rhett McLaughlin. Not the boyfriend, just a friend," his face was tense. Rhett could feel how the smile stretched over his teeth unnaturally.  
  
"Well that's a shame, right Neal?" the friendly man said as he clapped Link on the shoulder.  
  
"Dude, after dickweed showed up you really want to make those jokes?" the other man stood wiping a hand across his scruffy face. "Nice to meet you man, I'm Mike. I'm friends with Link and his dumbass roommate."  
  
Rhett shook the other man's hand. Just by standing in this house, he was going to learn things about Link he didn't want to learn. Things that might give him hope that the gorgeous man might find him the slightest bit attractive.  
  
Link had finally cracked a smile after Mike's comment, "I'm going to go pack. Can you guys entertain Rhett for a bit?"  
  
Mike nodded, but Alex spoke up, "Packing for what?"  
  
Link's shoulders tensed. Even though he was the second tallest in the room, he looked like a cornered animal. Rhett wanted to offer up words of comfort, to do something to help, but he didn't know what he  **could** do.  
  
"Really, Jason showed up here and you don't know why Link is packing?" Mike's voice was incredulous.  
  
"Yeah but I told Jay to fuck off. He's not welcome round here anymore."  
  
Link slunk away while the two men bickered. Rhett's fingers curled around the phone in his jacket pocket. He was left with two strangers in the house of the man he pined after.  
  
He let his eyes wander as the men continued to squabble. He noticed some potted plants near the sliding door to the backyard. This was the clear touch of Link in the house; Small flowers reaching their faces eagerly towards the sun.  
  
"Right man?" Alex's hand on his shoulder shocked Rhett out of his reverie.  
  
"Sorry, I zoned out," Rhett's gaze fell to his socked feet.  
  
"Come on, lay off the poor guy. Let's go sit. Unless you want to see the backyard?" Mike motioned between the mismatched furniture and to the sliding patio doors.  
  
"Why would he want to see Neal's pet project?"  
  
He could practically hear Mike roll his eyes, "They're friends and it's Link's garden, man. Clearly this is the  _ guy _ he met at the shop. The one who like flowers enough to go there  _ twice in less than a month _ ."  
  
Rhett chuckled at that. Maybe slightly inaccurate, but not completely false. He was indifferent about the flowers; They were nice, but he hardly was obsessed. No, he had been far more engrossed with the florist. "A garden? He won't mind if I take a look?"  
  
Alex laughed, but Mike responded, "Naw, if he trusts you enough to bring you back here and stay at your place, he'll trust you with his baby."  
  
The way the two men interacted, the way one would emote while the other spoke was almost uncanny. Were they close friends, or were they more?  
  
Rhett just nodded and headed to the back door. The door opened with a gentle whoosh, the movement causing the plants by the door to sway slightly. He stepped out onto the porch, squinting into the light. Gently Rhett closed the door behind him and let the sun warm his back.  
  
Turning towards the expanse of the backyard, he sucked in a breath. There was so much going on that he wasn't sure where to start. Garden wasn't the right word for it, or maybe it was. It looked like something from crazy gardening magazines his mom liked. It wrapped around the entirety the backyard, took up almost all of it except for a few small pathways and clearings. Bushes and tall hedges pressed against the fences and two tall trees reached up out of the sea of colorful flowers. Green eyes rounded with wonder danced from place to place, only lingering for a moment before moving on..  
  
Moving to the edge of the patio, he sat with his legs hanging off the short drop, knees bent, feet cushioned by the grass. Bushes of lilies on either side of him rustled as the wind carried their soft scent. 'Pet project' was such an unfitting name for this labor of love. Rhett let his eyes wander to an arch where a few creeping vines weren’t yet halfway up the wooden structure.  
  
He heard the door behind him and turned to tell Link how gorgeous the whole thing was, but it was just Alex. His face fell and the other man laughed, "Sorry. I'm not Link, man."  
  
Rhett shrugged one shoulder before turning his gaze back to the garden, "There's a lot here."  
  
"Including vegetables and fruit, man," Rhett turned back to Alex with a questioning look.  
  
"You can't see it, but there’s a section of chain-link fence back there that separates a small section for edibles. The wild thing is that he grows tomatoes even though he hates them."  
  
Rhett was confused. Past what he thought were the edges of the backyard, there looked to be a shed-like structure. "Is that his too?" he pointed to the triangular roof.  
  
"The greenhouse? Yeah. The lady that used to live here built it for some sort of tropical plants. I've never been that far into the yard honestly."  
  
Rhett frowned. He wasn't very into plants, but this sprawling backyard was amazing! How could someone  _ live _ here without seeing the whole thing at least once?  
  
"Anyways, I came out to see if you wanted anything to drink. Mike said Link and I suck as hosts, so..." the man rubbed at his scruffy chin. Link definitely liked to surround himself with men who had facial hair.  
  
"Yeah, I should come inside to wait for Link anyways, thanks for the offer," Rhett folded his legs under him before standing and stretching to his full height.  
  
"Damn man, you're seriously tall. You make Link look tiny and he towers over most of us," Alex shook his head before sliding the door open.  
  
Rhett crossed the threshold of the living room and sat in a hideous mustard colored chair. Mike was still on the couch, frowning face buried in his laptop. Alex walked past them towards the kitchen.  
  
Mike was grumbling about shitty editing software when Alex returned with two glasses of water. One he placed in front of Rhett on the coffee table, the other he placed in front of Mike. The beanie wearing man scowled, "If you don't put them on a coaster Link is gonna cut you, man."  
  
Alex just laughed, "I like living on the edge!" He returned down the hall, presumably going back to the kitchen.  
  
Before the blond could return, the buzzing of a doorbell drew Rhett's attention to the front door. He glanced at Mike to see if maybe they were expecting anyone. Mike looked like he was ready to bury a body, "Can he not see your car in the lane?"  
  
Rhett stood, instantly realizing who was at the door. Link was in the hall before he could reach it himself, combing flyaways back into place and smoothing his wrinkle-free Star Wars tee. Link had rushed past without so much as sparing a glance in Rhett's direction.  
  
That cut deep, being ignored for the guy who seemed to be  _ stalking _ Link was awful. Rhett still followed after his friend, knowing he was putting too much weight into his own feelings and not taking into consideration the florist’s feelings.  
  
"Jay, I told you, man. Get out of here. You're not welcome here anymore," he saw Alex pressing his body into the door, one arm and leg bracing the door with his weight.  
  
"I just want to talk to Charles. Please," the unfamiliar voice and unfamiliar name rang out. Wasn't his name Link?  
  
"No. Get out of here before Mike calls the police or something."  
  
Link had pressed himself against the wall, staying out of eyesight. His hands were clasped to his chest and his face blanched as he listened to the commotion.  
  
"Please, I just want to see Charles. He has to know I didn't mean it."  
  
Rhett didn't realize he was at the door before his hand clenched the door well above Alex's grip. He leaned over the other man before taking in the shoddy appearance of the same man he saw lurking outside the flower shop. "Can we help you with anything? Or are you done bothering my friend here?" the last part wasn't a question. It was a threat.  
  
Golden brown eyes locked onto him with a sneer, "Don't get so full of yourself, pretty boy. It won't be too long until Charles comes crawling back to me."  
  
Rhett was thankful that Alex was in his way, or he might have stepped out and assaulted the idiot on the front step. A broken sob sounded behind them. Rhett could barely contain his murderous tone, "Talk about him like that again and I'll make sure you regret it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dramatic ending this Wednesday folks! You know the drill: Yell at me in the comments, yell at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/), if you have me on discord you can yell at me on there too! Thanks for reading!


	7. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome friends of all genders (or none) to your Saturday update! I again want to extend my thanks to MythicalCatie(the nag) and pintsizedrogue(precious bean) for beta reading this. They're both fantastic people and the reason you guys get this on time! Lets share all our love with them.

Rhett was in the mustard chair, Mike and Alex were paired up on the leather sofa, and Link was sitting in a gray suede armchair. All eyes were locked on the bouquet of flowers on the coffee table. "That's not from Stevie's store, right?" Alex fiddled with a flaking part of the ancient leather couch.  
  
Link shook his head, "He has a lifetime ban from the store after the time he caused a scene."  
  
Mike looked up sharply, "You mean when he got _physical_ with you at work?"  
  
Rhett felt ill-equipped for this conversation. After he had threatened Jason, the man had shoved the flowers into Alex's chest before storming off while cursing all of them, claiming that _Charles_ would be his again. The whole situation made Rhett feel disgusting; How could someone think this kind of behavior was okay?  
  
The room fell silent again as they looked at the flowers. "What are they anyways?" Mike sighed as he tugged on his beanie.  
  
Rhett looked over the yellow and purple arrangement before glancing up at Link. The florist avoided his gaze, clearing his throat before motioning to the table. "We have snapdragons, marigolds, petunias, hydrangeas, and carnations." Rhett recognized the yellow carnations, having purchased them twice already.  
  
Alex spoke up, "Do you think he means anything by it?" Link froze before shaking his head no, quickly excusing himself to finish packing. Alex watched his roommate flee the living room with a pained look on his face.  
  
Rhett pulled out his phone and opened up Stevie's contact information.  
  


_the sleezebag showed up here._  
_Had flowers. Can they mean_  
_bad things too?_

  
  
_Depends, what are they?_   
  


_marigolds, petunias, yellow_  
_carnations, snap dragons,_  
_hydrangeas_

  
  
_Wow what an asshole._  
  
 _Let me get the meanings_  
 _real quick._  
  
Rhett was startled as he looked up from his phone, finding Alex and Mike’s eyes fixed on him.. "Who are you texting?" Alex searched Rhett's face as if the answer would be reflected in his eyes.  
  
"Stevie. I figure she should know what happened and about Link's _gift_ ," he motioned to the flowers.  
  
"I can't believe Jason thinks it's fine to just barge on in here and use a name Link _hates_ , give him some flowers and think that will make it all better!" Mike's face flushed with anger. "If you hadn't threatened him, I would have made him eat his teeth."  
  
"Are you talking about the Charles thing?" Rhett looked to Alex for confirmation.  
  
"Yeah it's his first name, but he goes by Link. If he hasn't told you his whole name I'm not gonna be the one who spills those beans."  
  
Rhett's phone dinged with a new message from Stevie.  
  
 _In no particular order:_  
  
 _Cruelty, despair, grief,_  
 _resentment, anger,_  
 _deception, presumption,_  
 _you have disappointed_  
 _me, rejection, frigidity,_  
 _heartlessness._  
  
 _He's seriously an_  
 _asshole, I hope you_  
 _knock him on his ass._  
  


 _thanks stevie, i'm_  
_thinking about it_

  
  
Rhett relayed the information. The men on the couch exchanged looks before Alex finally spoke up, "You may want to talk to Link about this. I'm glad he's staying with someone who is willing to just have this dumped into their lap."  
  
"Last time he had to stay with me, and he wasn't exactly happy," Mike scratched at his beard.  
  
Rhett ran a hand through his own facial hair. It felt weird talking about Link like he wasn't there. "If he wants to talk to me, he will. I'm not going to force anything."  
  
"You're a good man," Alex said and clapped him on the back.

* * *

Link had thrown a small suitcase into the back of Rhett's car before placing a laptop bag next to it. Red rimmed blue eyes surveyed the flowers in Alex's hands, "Toss 'em."  
  
Rhett's heart cried out; He wanted to wrap him into a warm embrace and tell him it was all okay. "You sure? You can bring them with you," he placed a hand on Link's shoulder.  
  
"No, I don't need the reminder of him in a place he's never been. If Mike wants to burn them, let him. He looks like he wants to destroy something anyways," Link nodded.  
  
Mike shook his head, "If anyone is gonna get to burn them, it's you, man."  
  
Link shook his head again before turning towards the car. "Alex, try not to destroy my garden. Mike, text me if things start dying. I'll see you guys in a week, okay?" he shot them a weak smile.  
  
They mumbled their goodbyes as Link and Rhett piled into the car. Rhett watched the two men enter the house before turning the key in the ignition. "Sorry you have to leave your garden behind, man."  
  
"It's like a vacation anyways, I'm sure it'll be fine. Thanks for worrying about it though," Link smiled at him before turning his eyes to the window.

* * *

"Welcome to one bachelor pad!" Rhett called out playfully as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Link stood behind him, bags in hand. "Warning, there's no plant life here. Sorry," he offered a soft smile to the florist.  
  
"Not everyone has a green thumb, no need to apologize," Link smiled. After the quiet car ride, his eyes were far less red, but still swollen.  
  
"I mean, if you want to bring one back to take care of, you can. But if you leave it here it might die," Rhett pushed the door open and ushered Link in.  
  
The florist looked around the open space of the living room, eyes scanning over furniture and landing on the entertainment system. "Pretty clean for a single dude living on his own," he chuckled.  
  
"I try. Feels like if my home is cluttered, so is my mind. Need it for work so I guess it works out," Rhett shrugged. He motioned to the hallway, "You're going to be staying in my 'office' but it's also got a guest bed. I hope you don't mind. You can make use of the desk if you want."  
  
Link followed Rhett down the short hallway while he pointed out the two rooms, the bathroom, and linen closet. "You have a linen closet?" Link was incredulous.  
  
"When your momma says you have one and fills it up you sure do," Rhett laughed.  
  
Pushing open the door to the guest room, Rhett's green eyes landed on the flower on the windowsill. Link must have also noticed, "You still have it?"  
  
"Well I wasn't sure what else to do with it. My first time getting a flower and all," the taller man felt his face flushing under his beard as he ran a hand over the back of his neck.  
  
"Well I think this one has given up finally," Link abandoned his suitcase by the door and strode across the room. One hand gently cupped the wilted flower, "Yeah, there's no recovery for this one. We'll just have to get you a new one."  
  
Rhett's heart raced at the thought of receiving more flowers from the beautiful man. "Thanks, I, uh, I really liked this one," he rubbed a sweaty palm against his thigh.  
  
Link turned to him with a stunning smile, and Rhett could feel his heart melting. "I have a few ideas then. Think of it as thanks for letting me stay here."  
  
Rhett smiled, "You were in trouble. Of course I'll help a friend out. I just hope you won't stab me in the middle of the night and assume my identity." Rhett laughed at his awful joke.  
  
"I don't think I could fit into your clothes if I tried. Guess this is a bust, gonna have to find a victim that’s my size," Link laughed with him.  
  
Rhett smiled, "I'll let you get settled." He went to shut the door behind him, but paused. "Hey, if you want to talk about anything - I'm here for you man. No pressure though." He closed the door with a click without waiting for a response.

* * *

They sat on Rhett’s comfortable blue sectional couch, Link curled up in the corner as Rhett lounged with his feet hanging off the armless chaise. They were watching some documentary about volcanoes voiced by Jeremy Irons. It was fascinating, but Rhett was instead focused on the man twisting and turning on the other side of the couch.  
  
"I'm scared, Rhett," Link's voice was small, almost consumed by the narration on the screen.  
  
Rhett reached between them to grab the remote, but Link's hand on his stopped him. He shifted, but let his hand lie still, "You don't gotta be. He ain't gonna show up."  
  
"We don't know that."  
  
"If he does, I'm pressing charges," Rhett frowned at the screen. He wanted to turn towards Link, but he was scared if he did, the man would stop talking.  
  
"He'll try to get you to hit him so he can press charges instead. He's done it before."  
  
Rhett's fingers tightened on the remote, the plastic creaking in protest. "I won't play his games, Link," he scowled.  
  
"He's angry with me. Angry that I left him. If I go back to him, it'll get better," Link's voice wobbled like he was trying to fight back tears.  
  
"I can't claim to know what's going on between you two. But the guy was using a name you don't like. He told Alex and I you would go crawling back to him. I don't think a guy like that is good for you. I don't know if you like anyone else, but I can see you love flowers. For someone to leave you flowers that are so harsh," he paused, "well I don't think that person is right for you. Past transgressions or no."  
  
Link's fingers curled around his, "Stevie told you what they meant, didn't she?"  
  
"I asked. I know you didn't want to tell us, but I wanted to know how much of an asshole this guy is." He let go of the remote, turning his hand so he could fully pull Links hand in his. Rhett squeezed gently, "I didn't ask for any details. It's your story to tell. Not anyone else's."  
  
Link's breath hitched, "Thank you, Rhett." A soft sniffle drew Rhett's green gaze towards the florist.  
  
Blue eyes swam with tears, running across his cheeks and dripping off his jaw. "You're welcome Link," he squeezed the florist's hand again. He wanted to pull the man into a hug but thought better of it. Rhett didn’t want to take advantage of Link in his emotional state.  
  
Link flashed a watery smile before he turned his gaze back to the TV. Rhett followed suit and they allowed the mellow tones of Jeremy Irons to wash over them.  
  
"M' name is Charles," Link started after a while.  
  
"Pardon?" Rhett turned away from the TV.  
  
"My name, it's Charles Lincoln Neal III," Link shuffled slightly. "I go by Link," the florist had shifted and was now closer to Rhett, their joined hands still resting comfortably between them.  
  
"What a formal name. I'm Rhett James McLaughlin. Nice to meet you again, Link," Rhett smiled.  
  
Link ran his free hand through his hair, "I just thought you should know. Why Jason was calling me by an unfamiliar name. Y'know?"  
  
"You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to. If the documentary is boring you I can turn it off," Rhett squeezed his hand again.  
  
Link laughed, "It's not boring. I just, I just don't know what to do."  
  
"Whatever you want to do, man. You can say whatever it is you need to,” Rhett turned back to the television, trying not to put Link on the spot.  
  
"Anything?" The man gave Rhett’s hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Your hand is real clammy, man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed this! Scream at me in the comments or on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)! See you Wednesday!


	8. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends and welcome to your Wednesday update! Wanna thank pintsizedrogue and MythicalCatie for being absolute angels while beta reading for me. Enjoy!

Rhett had woken before Link, with enough time to start the coffee maker before the man came  tumbling down the hall in a t-shirt and boxers. "G'mornin'," Rhett rubbed at his eyes.  
  
Link squinted at him, glasses nowhere in sight, "Morning."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Please," Link collapsed onto one of the high stools at the kitchen table.  
  
"You got it," Rhett said and turned his groggy gaze towards the machine. The sound of bubbling filled the small space. Once the machine was done brewing the nectar of the gods, he poured two mugs and placed them on the table. He opened his fridge and pulled out a jug of milk, then reached for the container of sugar that lives on the counter. Both were deposited on the table before he returned to the cupboards. Rhett really didn't want to cook today, so it was cereal for this meal. He pulled out a box of Honey Nut Cheerios and a box of Mini Wheats. Both arrived at the table.  
  
After pulling out two bowls, he turned to Link, "Hope cereal is good with you." He reached into a drawer and pulled out some spoons as well.  
  
Rhett placed the flatware on the table before hopping into the seat across from Link. The florist looked up from his coffee, "Cereal is my favorite."  
  
The dark haired man seemed out of sorts. Rhett added a touch of milk to his coffee before pouring himself some Cheerios. "How was the bed?" Maybe it had affected his sleep?  
  
"Comfortable. More so than my bed, ha," Link laughed. He ran a shaky hand through his hair before taking a sip of his black coffee. "Bad dreams is all. Happens sometimes."  
  
Rhett nodded, adding milk into his cereal before pushing the jug across the table. "Well you have the day off. Anything you want to do?" He swirled his spoon around the bowl.  
  
"Not particularly, I usually just tend to my garden on my days off. What do you do when you have free time?" Link grabbed the box of Cheerios and pulled it close to his face, squinting at the label.  
  
"I tend to curl up with a good book or run errands. I make my own schedule for work though," the taller man shrugged before popping a mouthful of cereal into his mouth.  
  
"Hmmm," Link hummed as he reached for the Mini Wheats. He squinted at that box, too, before dumping some into his bowl. He carefully poured the milk into his cereal before tucking in.  
  
The sounds of metal tapping and scraping against bowls became the new soft soundtrack for the kitchen. The whole thing seemed oddly domestic. By the time mugs and bowls were emptied, Link excused himself from the table. Rhett watched the man wander back down the hall and into the bathroom.  
  
Rhett collected the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink before beginning to fill it. As the water ran he returned the milk, sugar, and boxes of cereal to their proper places. Returning to the sink he added some dish soap and grabbed a cloth from under the sink.  
  
As he began to scrub at the dishes, he heard the bathroom door swing open, a pause, then another door shutting. Seemed like Link was getting ready for the day. His suspicions were confirmed when Link appeared in the kitchen dressed in a pair of jeans and a white NASA hoodie. "Oh, you should have told me you were going to wash everything right away," Link pressed up against the counter next to him. "I would have helped."  
  
"You still can, you can dry the dishes and put them away," Rhett smiled before nodding to the hand towel draped over a cabinet door.  
  
Link grabbed the towel and began to dry the dishes and set them on the drying rack. Once the sink began to drain, Rhett reached for another towel, drying his hands before putting it back. "I'll go get changed and we'll see if we can find anything to do."  
  
"'Kay," Link hummed as he worked.  
  
Rhett walked to his room, contemplating what exactly they could do. He pulled open his dresser, changing out of his boxers and peeling off his sleep shirt. He eyed the many clothing choices available before him. Dark, tight fitting jeans were pulled on along with some socks. Rhett's fingers brushed the fabric of a gray Henley, then over the blue and cream of his cactus sweater. Plucking a simple blue shirt out from another drawer, he pulled it on and wore the cactus sweater on top.  
  
Slipping from his room and into the bathroom, he heard nothing from Link. Rhett relieved himself before washing his hands and brushing his teeth. Running a hand through his hair a few times, he debated using pomade. He decided to skip it and exited the bathroom, heading down the hall.  
  
Link was on the couch in the same place Rhett had been sprawled out the night before, his feet bobbing off the edge of the couch to a silent song, earbud pressed into one ear. "Hey, so I was looking up things to do. There's a park with a garden on the other side of town? We could hit that and the coffee shop up?" Link hadn't looked up from his phone while he talked.  
  
Rhett nodded, "That could be nice, yeah. You'll have to tell me about the flowers though. I could go for a coffee before we go." He flopped down beside the florist, jostling him slightly.  
  
"Hey, watch it," Link laughed as he moved back to his comfortable position. "Yeah coffee sounds good. I won't be able to get you a flower if we go to the Roasted Bean before we go to the park. Don’t want it to wilt while we’re poking around the park."  
  
Rhett shrugged, "You've got all week. No rush."  
  
Blue eyes ran the length of Rhett's frame and he shuddered under their intensity, "Nice sweater. Thought you said there were no plants around."  
  
Rhett laughed, "I hardly think a sweater counts, but thanks. You look like you're ready to go stargazing or looking for UFOs."  
  
Link chuckled, running a palm down the front of his sweater. "It was cozy, I just picked it at random."  
  
"Well you still look good," the compliment rolled smoothly off Rhett’s tongue.  
  
"Thanks," Link's cheeks flushed under the praise.

* * *

This time, when Rhett pushed into the Roasted Bean, his eyes didn't linger on the paintings by the door. Shane greeted the pair, "Welcome guys! What can I get you today?"  
  
Rhett smiled as Link ordered a coffee, and he ordered his chai. Link slipped down to the end of the counter as Rhett called out to Shane, "Hey, if I was interested in buying a piece, how would I go about doing that?"  
  
The blond barista stopped in his tracks and walked back to the register, "Well you pay for it, we contact the artist, and in a handful of days it's yours."  
  
"Well I was wondering if I could buy," as he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards the three canvases on the wall.  
  
"Yeah man, I'll just grab your name and phone number. Also, if I'm not here, you might have to show some ID so no funny business," Shane slid Rhett a piece of paper and a pen. The man then slipped from behind the counter and switched the price tag with a sold sign. As he moved back behind the counter he showed the price tag to Rhett again.  
  
Rhett already knew the price. He had been thinking about the paintings since he had first seen them. He forked over the $120 and smiled at Shane. "Thanks man, sorry t' hold you up when we also got drinks."  
  
"Hey, no worries. Let's get you and your pal caffeinated though," Shane's blue eyes sparkled with laughter.  
  
Rhett joined Link at the end of the counter, "What took so long?"  
  
"Just buying some art," Rhett smiled at his companion.  
  
The door blew open and long strides made their way across the floor. Not hesitating or stopping at Shane's, "I'll be there in a sec!" Link's face visibly paled as the steps got closer and Rhett took a deep breath before counting backwards from ten.  
  
"Charles, I've been looking for you everywhere," Jason's voice grated against Rhett's spine and nerves.  
  
"Sorry buddy-" Rhett was cut off by Jason trying to step around him.  
  
"I'm here on a date. Can you go away, Jason?" Link's fingers gently grasped at fabric of Rhett's sweater.  
  
"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Shane leaned towards the three men, but his eyes were on Rhett, seeking an answer from the tall man.  
  
"No, no problem," Jason's smile was fake and his voice syrupy sweet. "Except to find out that the love of my life is sleeping around like the cock-hungry slut that he is." The insult was tacked on quiet enough that the barista couldn't hear.  
  
Rhett's hand grabbed a fistful of the guy's shirt, "What did you say?"  
  
Link's hands were insistent in their grip on Rhett's arm, "He's not worth it, put him down Rhett."  
  
"Yeah  _ Rhett _ , listen to the slut. He's just gonna wind up with the barista in a month anyways."  
  
Rhett shoved Jason away, "Look man, go away. We don't want you here and you're causing a scene."  
  
"Gentlemen, your drinks," Shane pressed the to-go cups forward. "Do I need to intervene?"  
  
"No, thank you," Link gathered up his cup before tugging on Rhett's arm again.  
  
Rhett took his cup as well, "Thank you, Shane. We'll see you later man."  
  
Link's hand slipped from his arm and Rhett grabbed the hand in his, interlacing their fingers. "Have a good day  _ Jason _ ," Rhett hissed as they walked past.  
  
They strode across the street and straight into the flower shop. Stevie looked up from the counter before rushing towards the two men. She wrapped her small arms around Link, "I'm so sorry. I should have warned you guys he was around."  
  
Rhett gently laid his now free hand on her shoulder, "Thanks Stevie, I think he just about got banned from the coffee shop too."  
  
Link sniffled, his face and neck bent into the small woman. "He's just so awful. He's making all these assumptions about Rhett and I, and I hate it," the bespectacled man's voice was thick with tears.  
  
"Link, shh, it's okay," Stevie's hands rubbed up and down his back. "I keep telling you, you have to involve the police. He's stalking you. Even if he doesn't raise a finger towards you or Rhett that's still not okay. They'll take it seriously - especially if you show them the medical files."  
  
Rhett's vision turned red, he knew Jason was unsavory, but for medical files to assist with claims against him… It made him raw with rage.  
  
As if Stevie could sense how the words had affected the tallest in the room, her dark hazel eyes flicked towards him, "It was a while ago. Relax."  
  
"Hey, do you guys wanna go to the back for a bit and I can watch the front?" Chase called from where the door to the back was.  
  
"I'll take Link back so he can collect himself. Thanks Chase. Rhett, you stay here and pace a hole in the floor. You need to chill out," Stevie guided Link away.  
  
Rhett just nodded and did as he was told: pace: back and forth across the tiled floor. The short male florist watched him with dark, bored eyes. Rhett stopped and slammed his fist against his thigh. He really wanted to go out there, find Jason, and make him eat his actions.  
  
"Y'know. Not like I'm an expert or anything. But if Link comes out here and you're still like this, it's gonna scare him," Chase leaned against the counter.  
  
Rhett knew he was right, he would be scared of an angry 6'7" man even without the history Link had. Inhaling deeply, he felt the oxygen pushing on his lungs before letting it out as slowly as possible. Inhaling slower than the first time, he repeated the two steps until he was sure he was back under control.  
  
Link and Stevie returned from the back room. Blue eyes were red rimmed and puffy behind Link’s dark frames and the woman's eyes were smoldering with anger.  
  
"Stevie said I could take a flower as an apology for how today went," Link returned to Rhett's side as the woman in question whispered to Chase.  
  
"Bullshit, Neal," she called before she ducked back to her hushed conversation with Chase.  
  
Link shrugged and offered Rhett a soft smile. Rhett smiled back, "Why don't we go back to your place and pick up a potted plant and we can just hang out around the house. Have a lazy day?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great. I want to grab your gift first," Link smiled before dipping towards the flowers.  
  
He returned with a carnation, it was white with red trim edges. He held it out to Rhett, "Thanks for everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate Jason? I hate Jason. 
> 
> Flower meaning!
> 
> Striped Carnation: No; Refusal; Sorry I Can't Be with You; Wish l Could Be with You  
> White Carnation: Sweet and Lovely; Innocence; Pure Love; Woman's Good Luck Gift  
> Red Carnation: My Heart Aches for You; Admiration
> 
> What does this mean? I can't tell you. But if you wanna scream at me do so on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/) or in the comments!


	9. In the Car, and the Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Saturday's update! Buckle up for today friends. Friendly warning from the author!

Link held a small succulent in his lap as Rhett drove back to his place. "Sorry about what happened back at the coffee shop," Rhett offered into the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry too, I should have known he'd be waiting for me to show up at work."  
  
Rhett pulled into his parking space in front of his building and cut the engine. They stayed there in silence: Rhett trying to figure out what to say, Link staring down at the plant and flower in his hands.  
  
"I don't believe what he said, you know?" Rhett started, but when blue eyes glanced up at him he swallowed. "What he said about you and the barista..." he trailed off.  
  
Link smiled at him. "You can repeat what he said you know. It's not going to make it any less true if you don't say them," his voice was dejected as his eyes fell back to his lap.  
  
Rhett's breath escaped through his nose harshly, "Link, I don't believe that you're a cock-slut or however he worded it. I don't think you're going to wind up with Shane because I have a feeling if he was interested, he'd just ask you out. The kid is just overbearingly friendly. Besides, I'm not going to listen to a guy who hurt you, Link."  
  
During Rhett's rant, Link had sunk into his seat, hiding in his own shoulders. "Doesn't mean I had to hurt him back. You ever think he's saying these things for a reason?" Rhett looked on; Link was starting to sound like a disquieted child.  
  
"I don't think sitting in a car like this is the place to have this conversation. If you want to though, we can," Rhett reached for his seatbelt and slid his seat further back from the steering column. He turned towards Link, "Tell me Link, on what planet does anyone have the right to call you a slut?"  
  
"On the planet where both parties consent to a humiliation kink."  
  
"Oh, is that what this is then? A long game of cat and mouse where both parties are consenting adults? Where one of said party had to _leave his house to get away from his pursuer at the behest of his friends_ ?"  
  
Link's eyes were icy as he turned towards Rhett, "No! That's not what this is! I was just answering your question, trying to be a smartass."  
  
"Well then smartass, tell me why it's okay for shit-for-brains to call you a slut," Rhett's eyebrows knit into a frown.  
  
"Cause I cheated on him? Okay? That's why he calls me a slut!" Link's voice bounced around the enclosed space.  
  
They were silent as they stared at each other, their breaths filling the space of the car. Link's face melted and tears swam in his eyes, "Even though Jason put me in the hospital, I don't think he deserved that from me."  
  
Rhett sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know why you did it, but he deserves far worse. He put you into the hospital Link, what else did he do? Why are you so scared of him? Why is everyone scared for you? 'Cause guaranteed, if I got Mike's number from Alex he'd help me bury the body for what he said in the coffee shop."  
  
"Cause he threatened to kill me if I ever did anything like that again," Link's voice was soft. Rhett had to calm his shaking hands, pressing them into his thighs. It was taking every ounce of willpower not to turn his car back on and run over the sonofabitch. He took a few deep calming breaths before looking up from his lap back to Link.  
  
"Something tells me you haven't even gone on as much as a coffee date since that happened," Rhett tapped his fingers against his thigh. "I can't believe the gall of that guy."  
  
"You're right, the closest I've had to a date was with you the other morning," Link's long fingers twirled around the stem of the flower.  
  
"Shit man, you deserve to go out and have a date. I'm sorry you have to be cooped up in my place now."  
  
"It's not all bad. You're good company. Even if your hands are sweaty," Link's laugh was watery.  
  
"Hey man, leave my clammy hands out of this," Rhett laughed along with him. "You want to head upstairs and just have a nap or something? You look bushed."  
  
"Yeah a nap doesn't sound half bad."

* * *

Having Link leaning against him on the couch was not his idea of 'nap time'. Rhett was just going to read, but Link insisted he didn't want to be alone just yet. So Link had sat down and leaned against Rhett like he was the couch's armrest. His soft snores escaped him in cute little bursts.  
  
Rhett's book lay in his lap forgotten, his phone in hand as he scrolled through Reddit. Soon enough he had a notification from Alex.  
  
_Jay showed up again._  
  


_after the stunt he_  
_pulled earlier?_

  
  
_Yeah man. I dunno_  
_Jay isn't the smartest._  
  


_he calls Link a slut_  
_again I'm breaking_  
_his face_

  
  
_Don't blame you man._  
_I feel bad for_  
_introducing them to_  
_each other._  
  


_don't blame yourself._  
_Jason isn't your_  
_responsibility_

  
  
_Thanks dude, enjoy_  
_ur night with Link <3_  
  
What was that supposed to mean? He scowled at his phone and let it fall to the cushions beside him. "You good?" Link's sleepy voice rushed over his neck.  
  
Rhett shivered, "Yeah, Alex was just texting me."  
  
Link hummed, "Hmmm, what about?" The lithe man shifted and pressed his face into Rhett's shoulder.  
  
"Your ex," Rhett held his breath as Link snaked an arm around him.  
  
"Dun want to think about him. You're warm," the florist pressed himself closer to Rhett.  
  
Rhett stiffened. "You're half-asleep, knock it off man."  
  
"No," Link squeezed him tighter.  
  
Rhett sighed before sliding his arm around broad shoulders, "Fine, but you gotta go back to sleep."  
  
Link seemed to think that was a fine deal and his breathing immediately leveled out and slowed. A soft snore was followed by another breath rushing over Rhett’s clavicle.  
  
Rhett relaxed into the warmth of the other man. It made his heart sing if he was being frank. Rhett did not deserve this soft moment, not after how he had been in the car. He rested his cheek on salt and pepper hair, inhaling the soft minty scent.  
  
Rhett lifted away as Link shifted against his body. The sound of plastic skittering across the floor echoed through the room. Link collapsed into Rhett's lap, his face pressing into his thigh with a soft groan.  
  
Blood immediately rushed in two different directions. "Link, hey man," Rhett placed a hand on the sleeping man's shoulder. "You dropped your glasses."  
  
Link just nuzzled into the meat of Rhett's thigh, breath hot even through the denim. Rhett just sighed and ran his hand through his hair before stroking Link's hair, "You're a pain in the neck you know?"  
  
Link's only response was a soft snore.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, Rhett just running his hand through soft dark hair while Link was unconscious in his lap. At least he hadn't gotten a boner like he feared. He probably would have if Link was facing his dick and not his knees.  
  
Link finally came to with a jolt, just barely missing Rhett's crotch with the back of his skull. "Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry," he pushed away from the taller man, scrambling to get his tired limbs under him.  
  
"It's cool. You were tired and wanted to use me like the world's largest, sweatiest pillow," Rhett laughed. "Besides, if you don't cool it, you might step on your glasses. I'd hate for you to break them."  
  
Link ran a hand over his face before groaning, "No wonder everything is out of focus."  
  
"I got you," Rhett swung his legs over the edge of the couch. His eyes scanning the floor for the glasses. "A-ha," he called as he reached to scoop the frames off the floor. Doing a cursory once over looking for scratches, he then held them out to Link, "All good."  
  
"Thanks," Link's fingers plucked the frames from Rhett's grasp before returning them to his face.  
  
"You at least sleep well using this bag of bones as a pillow?" Rhett laughed as he stretched his back.  
  
"Better than last night, yeah. Thanks for not just pushing me onto the floor I guess," Link rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Don't sweat it. Sometimes people just need human contact," he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Link's bottom lip disappeared between his teeth as he chewed it in thought. "I guess you're right. It _has_ been a while since I last was this comfortable with someone."  
  
Rhett's heart squeezed in on itself. Jason had made him so paranoid of even being close with someone enough to seek comfort from them. He was torn between sweeping Link into his arms or texting Alex for Mike's number so they could throw a body into a swamp. "Well, as weird as it sounds, if you wanna cuddle up with me on the couch when I'm reading, feel free. We can also hold hands like we have been too if that's what you need. I'm here to help, Link."  
  
Link's smile was like the sun coming out from the clouds after a long rain. It warmed Rhett from the crown of his head to the tips of his toes. "Thank you, Rhett. I'm going to check on Steve," Link stood from the couch, tugging on his twisted hoodie.  
  
"Steve?"  
  
"The succulent. Alex named him. Don't ask me why, I couldn't tell you," the florist's shoulders bunched up in a shrug, a goofy smile on his face.  
  
Rhett was relieved; Link was starting to relax and was even smiling at him like he had the day they first met. "Where is Steve anyways?" Rhett looked towards the balcony.  
  
"Above your desk for now. I wanted to make sure he got the last of the light today after we moved him here from my place."  
  
Rhett nodded. At Link's behest, the carnation wound up in the master bedroom on the windowsill there, but he had been too preoccupied to notice where the succulent had gone. "Makes sense."  
  
Link nodded back before making his way towards his room and, by extension, Steve. Rhett just fell back onto the couch with a silent groan. Telling the man he had a crush on that it was okay to hold hands and cuddle with him? Was he stupid? ' Good job McLaughlin. '  
  
Link returned with his phone in hand, "I can't cook but I know a pretty stellar pizza place near here. My treat?"  
  
"Let's split it," Rhett reached towards his wallet on the coffee table.  
  
Link snatched it up and danced out of reach, "Nu-uh. After today, the stress we've both been under. Plus you're letting me stay here for free! The least I could do is buy you pizza."  
  
Rhett sighed, a smile playing across his features, "Alright, order whatever you want on it. Just no pineapple."  
  
"You got it," Link smiled as he dialed the number and placed the order. When asked for the address he turned to Rhett with a questioning look on his face. Once the call was all wrapped up Link looked towards Rhett with a huge smile, "And now, we wait!"  
  
Link flopped onto the couch next to Rhett, long fingers wrapping around a clammy hand, "Thank you, Rhett."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is actually named after a plant my BFF planted in her fiancée's parent's backyard. He used to live at my place too. He was a good little tree-thing. Look I know about flowers. Not trees. Please don't be mad.


	10. Early Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Wednesday update my friends! Thank you to MythicalCatie for beta'ing this. And I guess get ready for some fluff my dudes

Rhett stared at the ceiling, shifting in his bed. Another sigh ripped its way out of his chest and into the silent night air pressing in around him. Dinner had been eaten, random Youtube videos played in no particular order. It had all been rather quiet after the events of the day. He glanced at his phone face down beside him on the pillow. Stevie's message flashing across his shut eyelids.  
  
_I don't want you to_  
 _bring Link in_  
 _tomorrow. Just in_  
 _case._  
  
He had to agree. Rhett was still so angry that Jason thought he could rule over Link's life. Come barging in on him anywhere he was, use a name the man hated. Cause fear and pain to flash across deep blue eyes.  
  
Another sigh, he rolled to look at his alarm clock. The face read 2:51 am, and Rhett groaned. Sleep was not going to be a thing for him today.  
  
He carefully pulled himself out of bed, tugging on a housecoat that was much to small for his large frame. Rhett shuffled down the hall quietly; He wasn't about to wake his guest in the wee hours of the morning. Sidling up the balcony doors, Rhett looked out at the twinkling cityscape.  
  
"Maybe I'll work out on the balcony," Rhett whispered into the quiet of the apartment to nobody but himself.  
  
He returned to his room to grab his laptop bag, but as he went to pass by Link's door again, a noise stopped him. Rhett stood stock still, listening for the sound again. It had sounded like a groan, but maybe he was just imagining it. Before he could think of continuing down the hall, Link's voice sounded out behind the door.  
  
It was a moan, one made in pleasure, not pain. Rhett swallowed thickly, the sound of the moan racing through his veins, chasing the shame coursing through him. He quickly shuffled down the hall away from Link and Link's apparent good dreams. He was not going to be a creep and sit there listening to him moan in his sleep.  
  
Rhett closed the door behind him as quietly as possible, letting cool air wrap around his ankles and legs. He turned to the little patio table he had bought the first week he had been in the apartment. The paint flaked away and rusty metal peeked from between the chips.  
  
He set up his laptop and sat at one of the two chairs, staring out over the world while it booted up. As soon as the jingle of the fully booted up machine rang out into the night, he turned fully to his work.  
  
Fingers danced along the keyboard, the only sounds reaching his ears were the occasional car rolling down a street somewhere below him. Eventually though he heard a soft knock on a door and he frowned. Who was up at this time of morning? It was only four in the morning. Rhett tried to ignore it and go back to the software design.  
  
This time the knock was a little louder, and Rhett realized it was from his balcony door. He looked up from his laptop and saw Link standing there in a t-shirt and boxers. A breeze blew past and the smaller man's body shook as a shiver racked his frame. "I didn't wake you, did I?" Rhett frowned up at Link.  
  
"No. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw the door to your room open," Link shrugged before stepping out onto the balcony.  
  
"If you're goin' ta come out here, you should put on a sweater at least. You're gonna freeze," the taller man watched the florist pad over to the railing.  
  
"I'll only be out here a moment. Just want to see the world," Link's blue eyes were distant behind dark frames.  
  
Wait, Link was wearing his glasses and didn't seem to be groggy like he had the other morning. "It's quiet at this time of day," Rhett let his voice float soft into the night. Link only hummed. Rhett started again, "You couldn't sleep either? Bad dreams?"  
  
This drew the other man's gaze to him. Rhett saved his work before closing the lid of his laptop. "Did you have bad dreams, Rhett?" the florist asked as he took the free chair.  
  
"No, I just couldn't sleep after the stress of the day. I'm not one to go to sleep easily," he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I don't blame you. It was a lot to take in. I wouldn't be surprised if you were second guessing letting me stay with you," Link's fingers slotted together and fidgeted against one another.  
  
"I wouldn't even think about it. You're a great guy and I'm sorry you're stuck in such a shitty situation. Gosh, I would be so upset if I was you," Rhett reached out to lay a hand across Link's entwined hands.  
  
Link smiled up at him, "I can't help but worry. He was such a big important part of my life. There are times where if I even smile at a guy too long I hear his voice calling me a slut. Even though it's part of my job to smile at people." Link's hands twitched and fell apart under Rhett's grip, but eventually, their fingers slotted together on top of the table and Link's other hand rested over the two, rubbing circles into Rhett's chilled skin.  
  
"I know it's got to be hard for you. But it looks like you have so many people willing to help you out. Stevie, Alex, Mike... Heck, even Chase and myself. We don't want you to go through this alone. We want to help in any way that we can."  
  
Link smiled, "Thank you Rhett, that means a lot to me. Really."  
  
"Of course. I haven't known you that long, but I want you to know I'm here for you. Even if that means weird heart-to-hearts at four in the morning," Rhett laughed and gave Link's hand a little squeeze.  
  
"Maybe we should try and get some sleep then. Unless you want to stay out here and keep working. In which case I think we should get some coffee and watch the sunrise."  
  
"Let's make it a date," the tall man let the words tumble out of his mouth, fueled by sleep deprivation.  
  
"In our PJs? That hardly seems romantic," Link chuckled.  
  
"It doesn't have to be romantic. You said you haven't been on a date in a while, so a comfortable date sounds good too, doesn't it?" Rhett smiled softly at the dark haired man.  
  
"That's true..." the florist's voice trailed off. "What if we at least put on some pants and I got a sweater. It is pretty chill out here," as if on cue, a shiver wracked through the smaller man, causing his teeth to chatter.  
  
"We can do that. I'll start up the coffee maker. You get warmed up, okay?" Rhett gave the other man one last squeeze before pulling his hand back.  
  
"Okay," Link pushed away from the table before heading inside.  
  
Rhett collected his laptop and bag, bringing them inside and dropping them on the couch before heading into the kitchen. He filled up the coffee maker and set it to brew before he hobbled down the hall, his toes numb from the cold.  
  
Searching his dresser, he pulled out a pair of simple gray sweats and pulled on a plain black sweater after shedding his house coat. After pulling on a pair of socks, he padded back out into the hall. Link was standing there in his own pair of gray sweats and one of Rhett's sweaters on his smaller frame. Rhett reached out to run a hand softly down the bright abstract patterns, "I wondered where this was."  
  
"You don't mind that I'm wearing it?" blue eyes blinked up at him.  
  
"Of course not. I practically forgot about it. Despite the bright reds, purples and blues on the black. I guess I left it in the closet there huh?" Rhett's hand gently closed around Link's wrist.  
  
"You did, it's pretty comfy too."  
  
"Shall we go get coffee and get settled for the sunrise?" Rhett couldn't help but lean into Link's space. The soft scent of Link's shampoo contrasting with the sharp smell of Rhett's cologne wafting off the sweater.  
  
"Okay," Link's response was soft as he also leaned into Rhett's space. Rhett's chin brushed against the top of Link's hair and he snapped out of his trance.  
  
He gently led the other man down the hall, into the kitchen. There, Link slipped from Rhett's grip as he reached into the cabinets for two mugs and Rhett grabbed the milk. They fixed up their coffees in companionable silence, the soft clink of china on the laminate counters as mugs were shifted and things put away.  
  
"Ready, Link?" Rhett nodded towards the balcony.  
  
"Yeah, let's go see the sunrise," Link smiled and picked up his mug in one hand and gently took Rhett's free hand in his.  
  
They had to let go of each other to get onto the balcony, but once settled into their seats once more, their hands found each other on top of the table. They sat sipping their coffee for a short while.  
  
"So you're a software designer, huh?" Link was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah, picked up an elective on programing, liked it more than what I was taking and switched programs. Thankfully I'm good enough that I get to work at home and not in some stuffy office building. I think if I had to wear a tie every day I might choke."  
  
Link laughed, "I don't think I could see you dressing up in business casual every day for a whole work week."  
  
"Not all of us are like you. Rocking button-ups and jeans," Rhett smiled before taking another sip of coffee.  
  
"I've always dressed like this. But the hair style is new," Link ran his hand through his swoop of salt and pepper hair.  
  
"That's a shame, this style really suits you and I can't imagine it any other way," Rhett eyed the dark hair.  
  
"Stevie said my last style had 'wings' and when I got it cut she said 'RIP Link's wings'," the man laughed and squeezed Rhett's hand.  
  
Rhett laughed, "I can't imagine it at all. You'll have to show me pictures. In exchange, I'll show you pictures of a time when I didn't have this beard."  
  
Link's eyes got big and round, "But that beard looks so natural on you, what did you have before? Please don't say soul patch."  
  
Rhett laughed at that, "Worse, I had a chin strap."  
  
Link groaned, "Oh no."  
  
"Oh yeah, had it as soon as I could grow in facial hair. This looks far better," he scratched his fingers through his beard.  
  
Long fingers stretched towards the blond beard. "May I?" the question was soft.  
  
"Sure," Rhett leaned towards the reaching hand.  
  
Their hands fell apart and Link's chair scraped against the cement. Fingers gently stroked through Rhett's facial hair, blunt fingernails scratching at the skin underneath. The blond's eyes rolled back into his head and he leaned into the touch with a soft sigh. "Good?" Link's voice was softer now that they seemed to be sharing space. Their knees bumped together they were so close.  
  
"Yeah, gets itchy sometimes. So this feels nice."  
  
"I've never touched a beard like this before," the long fingers gently shifting through the course hairs.  
  
"No?"  
  
"No," Link sounded awed by the experience.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Rhett reached up and wrapped his hands around the ones cradling his cheeks.  
  
"Too much? Too intimate?" Link's voice sounded panicked. Like he had stepped too far over a line he wasn't sure existed in the sand.  
  
"Not at all. I just don't want us to miss the sunrise. I could fall asleep while you do that," Rhett's smile was soft. He didn't want the man to stop touching him, but Link was right. It was too intimate and he could see himself leaning over and kissing the guy.  
  
"Oh, that makes sense," the relief that washed over the dark haired man was palpable.  
  
Rhett nodded towards the brightening sky, before pressing his lips to the back of one of Link's hands. Link's face flushed in the early morning light, his hands pulled back into his lap. "Thank you for the date, Link." He honestly wanted to see the man blush, watch him fidget under his gaze, but he instead politely turned his head towards the sun.  
  
"Thank _you_ , Rhett."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it only took us how many chapters just for a kiss to the hand? What am I doing to you guys?
> 
> You know the drill. Holler at me in the comments or over at my [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/). Discord more your pace? I have an art [server](https://discord.gg/RH7eWT3) you can also come scream at me on.


	11. Early Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank MythicalCatie and pintsizerogue for beta-ing this. They're the real heroes here folks. They're the ones that ask for updates, We should shower them with love.
> 
> ONWARDS TO THE SATURDAY UPDATE

Rhett groaned as he shifted position in bed. Both men decided that it was a good idea to get some sleep after the small morning coffee date. Sleep eluded Rhett still. Rolling again, he turned to face the window where the single carnation sat, the bright white reflecting the sun's rays and appearing to glow in the early morning warmth.  
  
Rhett pulled his gangly body out of bed, the mix of sleep deprivation and euphoria of even being brave enough to press a kiss to the man's hand making him feel drunk. He pressed his body forwards, towards the small plant.  
  
Tentatively, he reached out to brush the pads of his fingers against the petals of the ethereal looking flower. The petals were still cool to the touch and soft under the tips of his calloused fingers. The bloom appeared miniscule compared to his large hands and he drew away from the gift. He didn't want to crush it by accident.  
  
The tall blond gathered his mental faculties and pulled himself to the living room. Link laid sprawled on the cushions, his sleeping face pressed towards the back of the couch, soft snores emanating from the space between the man's mouth and the furniture. Rhett smiled at the sight, an explosion of butterflies beating their wings in his abdomen.  
  
Link had a knack for sleeping wherever he damn well pleased and Rhett was glad. The man deserved it after the last few days. Rhett shuffled to the coffee table to grab his book; The least he could do while not sleeping was catch up on some reading.  
  
Long fingers wrapped around the tall man's wrist as he reached for the book on the coffee table. Link pressed his head into the cushion before rolling over and allowing groggy eyes to land on the hand. "Still can't sleep?" the sleep heavy voice rasped out of the dark haired man.  
  
"Caught red-handed. But you should keep sleeping, man. I just wanted to grab this and get some reading done," the blond shook his wrist slightly, motioning to the book grasped in his long fingers.  
  
Link groaned and hauled Rhett closer to him, the taller man's shins hitting the coffee table roughly. He let out a soft hiss before sidestepping the table and sitting next to his guest's prone body. "What's wrong?" he brushed the hair from the florist's forehead.  
  
"Jus' scared," Link's fingers slipped from Rhett's wrist to brush against his thigh and grip the exposed skin above his knee.  
  
"I told you, you don't gotta be. But it's okay if you are," the taller man wanted to reach out and brush a hand against the other man's cheek. Cup that strong jaw and rub his thumb over it soothingly. He instead opted for the man's upper arm, gently squeezing the muscles there. "All your friends and I? We're doing our best to make sure you're safe." Rhett was going to have to text both Alex and Stevie sometime during the day to ensure that douche wasn't lurking around.  
  
Link sniffled, tears spilling over the corners of his eyes as he looked towards the ceiling. "It all just feels so hopeless. He'll follow me around until I give in. Or worse. And worse is starting to look like the better option. No one wants anyone this broken and battered."  
  
Rhett's hand shifted to the man's chest as he rolled onto his back, watching as he furiously rubbed at his leaking eyes. The blond bit his lip before speaking, "Everyone has past hardships, Link. I'm sure someone out there will be willing to be with you and help you work through them."  
  
"I'm forty-one, past the golden age for dating."  
  
"You're never too old to date. Besides, it means your dating pool has more mature people in it. You don't have to deal with emotionally immature teenagers."  
  
"I'm not attractive enough to date."  
  
Rhett wanted to roll his eyes at that, but thought better of it. "You are. You're handsome enough to be an actor. Just because you don't think so doesn't mean others won't agree with me. All it means is that you aren't your own type."  
  
Link shut his tear dampened lashes, "You're just pitying me."  
  
The words felt like a physical blow to the gut, hitting hard and causing the air to rush out of his lungs. "Excuse you?" he could hear the trace of anger in his voice.  
  
The man under his hand flinched as if he had been struck. Rhett regretted the anger he had let slip into his voice, but it was too late now. "If I pitied you I wouldn't be sitting here trying to help you, Link. I wouldn't be driving around after that dick approached us in the coffee shop. I would just continue living my life while letting you crash on my couch. I don't pity you, Link. I never have."  
  
The sob that ripped out of the dark haired man's throat tore at the blond's heart. He didn't have to say it like that. He could have softened it a little. Rhett leaned forward and tugged at Link's shoulders, pulling him up into a sitting position. Rhett let himself weaken and his fingers brushed along the strong edges of Link's stubbled jaw.    
  
"Link. I know this is so hard for you. But don't be doubting me or your friends. Part of you probably wants to push us away in case you wind up back with your abusive ex, or if your dark thoughts consume you completely. Don't think I didn't understand what 'or worse' meant. I've been there. It’s incredibly dark, painful and scary. I'm not going to let you suffer like that alone. But I'm human, just like you. I can only take so many harsh words before I need to distance myself. Before I have to protect my own heart."   
  
He stared into deep blue eyes and he let his thumbs brush at the tear tracks. "Someone once told me, 'healing hearts are the messiest, sometimes it's just two people mashing open wounds against each other and it hurts them both so much.' I never understood what that meant fully. But I figured it out. You're not going to wake up one morning and this is all going to be better. It's going to hurt. Sometimes you're going to hurt other people while you're hurting, just like now. But it's a good thing Link. It means you can heal."  
  
Link buried his face into Rhett's large hands, his own reaching out to the taller man. "'M sorry Rhett. I don't mean to be so shi-"  
  
Rhett shifted his thumb to press across dry lips, their underlying softness not lost on him. "Shhh. It's okay. Just your apology is good enough. Stop beating yourself up."   
  
Rhett offered the tearful man a soft smile. He let his hands drop to Link's shoulders, and the smaller man shuffled closer, long arms wrapping around each other as the dark haired man pressed himself into the blond's shoulder. "Rhett, can I tell you one more thing?" his voice was soft and warm against the fabric of Rhett's shirt.  
  
"Of course, Link. I told you, you can tell me whatever you need to," he said as he pulled the man in as close as he could get.  
  
"'M scared of love." The admission was soft and it felt like a finishing blow in a fighting game to Rhett's own fragile heart.  
  
His heart was breaking all over again; This man in his arms was so beaten down by another person that love was scary? That was no way to live.  
  
"There are different kinds of love, Link. Stevie loves you, probably in a mom way with how I've seen her. Chase loves you, he was worried about you when I was fuming in the store, pacing a hole in the floor. Mike and Alex love you, they offered to help you in any way they can. Alex texted you the first time he showed up, and he'll text us if it happens again. Friends love each other too. It's a different kind of love. But if you want to start there, learning how to experience it again, we'll all understand."  
  
"No, not that love Rhett. I meant  _ love  _ love, romantic love. I love them all too, and it's helped keep me together all this time. But there's someone I think about more than anyone else, and that alone is scary and exciting. But it's not the good scary. It's the, 'what if they're just showing me this nice part of them but they'll be exactly the same as Jason'."  
  
"I'll break their knees."  
  
Link huffed a small unamused laugh against his damp shirt, "You can't break his knees, Rhett."  
  
"Then I'll ask Mike to do it. If you think I'm all bark no bite, or just don't want me to do it, Mike can. For me," he rubbed a hand along Link's warm back.  
  
Link shook his head, that same laugh being pressed into Rhett's neck, "Sure, okay. Mike can."  
  
"Look if you really like this guy, take him out somewhere like a family restaurant or something. During a time when they're super busy. If the guy complains about the waiter specifically, drop him like a hot potato. But if he says anything about how it sucks for the waiter, or that the wait wasn't worth it for the food, he's probably not a bad dude. Now, if he says he feels bad for the workers and the shitty hand they've been dealt, he's a keeper."  
  
Link squeezed the blond's ribs, "What if I'm the guy complaining about the food?"  
  
Rhett laughed, "Well I certainly wouldn't run for the hills. But the cooks make the food, not the wait staff. So if you complain about the food, at worst you're insulting the cooks, not the poor stressed out folks trying to serve it."  
  
"You would stick around for someone like that?"  
  
"I would give them a chance, yes, Link. Not everyone has worked food service. Not everyone has worked customer service. Not everyone has worked in retail during Christmas and Black Friday. But even if a person hasn't done those things, if they aren't insulting those people who are working so hard to do their jobs, it means they at least have the tiniest bit of empathy. That's a good starting point. Empathetic people are better than people being nice to you and shit to others who are just doing their jobs." Rhett hooked his chin over Link's shoulder.  
  
"What about after that? Then what?"  
  
"Well, I would take them other places. Things I like to do that maybe they don't. If they want to go and seem interested, that's a good thing. Not everyone likes all the exact same things. And if my partner likes something and I don't really get it, I want to try. Even if I don't like it, because I care about that person and the things they like. And I certainly hope they do the same for me. I know not everyone reads novels, and that's okay. Not everyone has time, or they like comics, or even fan written stories on the internet. Some people might like audiobooks because it lets them do other things. Some people just plain don't like reading anything other than the news and social media feeds. That's okay too. I don't expect my partner to go through my collection of books and have read them all or start reading them all. But if they want to listen to me talk about an interesting part or character, nothing would make me happier."  
  
Rhett let his words sink in as he rubbed a soothing hand up and down Link's spine. Link finally sighed. "Love still scares me. But I think I have a good jumping off point now."  
  
"Alright then buddy, wanna freshen up and I'll take you out to breakfast? I'm too dang tired to cook and I think you should have something other than cereal or cold pizza. I know a quaint little diner around here?" Rhett tried to pull back from the shorter man, but he held fast.  
  
"Just a little longer. I'm not ready to let go yet," Link nuzzled into the arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Alright, take all the time you need," Rhett smiled as he pressed his own forehead into the dark haired man's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, this was a thing huh? I want you all to know I write this with 0 plan. The characters write this not me. So I'm in for the ride as well.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to scream at me in the comments, on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/) or even on my [discord server](https://discord.gg/RH7eWT3). See you on Wednesday my dudes!


	12. Breakfast Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank MythicalCatie and pintsizerogue for their beta-ing and encouragement and comments. They really help drive this along and actively keep me writing enough to get you 2 chapters of this a week. 
> 
> Because in case you didn't know. I write these as I go. There is no hidden warehouse of chapters saved up. This hasn't even been completely written.

Rhett pulled out of his parking space, the radio playing softly between the two sleepy men. "So where is this place we're going to?" the dark haired man fiddled with the car's fan.  
  
"Just a small waffle-house-diner, tiny little thing. Run by a Canadian. They have the best syrup in town," Rhett shrugged, his gaze focused on the road.  
  
"Is it table syrup?" Link adjusted the plastic frames on his face with the back of his hand.  
  
"No man, it's real maple syrup. Asked about it a few times, says she gets it from Quebec," the blond chuckled.  
  
"The good stuff huh? Do they say 'aboot' and 'eh'?"  
  
Rhett pulled his lip between his teeth, he wanted to say yes so that he could see Link ask about it and make a fool of himself, but thought better of it. "I can't say I've heard them say anything like that. Maybe 'eh' from time to time, but nothing really stands out about the few Canadians there. It’s still mostly Americans working, it's not like they shipped out a whole restaurant's worth of people for one diner in a small place like this."  
  
Link just hummed, his blue eyes looking to Rhett's in the rear-view mirror before returning to the window.  
  
The drive was quiet until they pulled up next to the small diner. "Flap-Jacks Eatery? What now?" the dark haired man held a trace of laughter in his voice.  
  
Rhett chuckled, "Apparently some people call pancakes 'flapjacks'. I don't get it either."  
  
Link did laugh, loud and raucous in the small space of the vehicle, the noise escaping into the morning air as he pulled the door open. "This is amazing! How have I never heard of this place?" The dark haired man smiled up at the wood sign with red lettering a cartoon beaver wearing a Mountie hat waving a small Canadian flag in one hand with a plate of pancakes in the other smiling down at the pair.  
  
"You've probably just never been down this way. I only came down here because of a yard sale one time," Rhett stretched as he stepped out.  
  
"That sounds like something I could see you going to. A yard sale," Link shot Rhett a fond smile before his eyes traveled back to the diner.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," the blond rolled his eyes. Rhett strode past Link and held the door open. "Breakfast awaits, my friend."  
  
Link nodded before stepping out of the early morning light and into the fluorescent lights of the restaurant. A 'Please Wait To Be Seated' sign sat right in front of a small podium past the double doors. Link hovered near it, looking around anxiously. Rhett placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Link jumped before relaxing into the touch.  
  
"Good morning gentlemen, sorry about the wait," a short woman with sandy blond hair said as she bustled forward from the back of the restaurant. She brushed past empty booths and tables before stopping before the two men.  
  
"It's not a problem, we weren't waiting long," Rhett rubbed the back of his neck, smiling down at the young lady.  
  
"Been a while since we've seen you 'round here, McLaughlin. Let's get you situated," the woman noted and smiled brightly at the pair before motioning for the both of them to follow.  
  
As soon as they were seated in a booth tucked along the far wall, she smiled down at Link, touching the table in front of him. "My name is Jen, I'll be serving you. Would you like coffee to start like your friend?" she addressed him as if he wasn't a new customer but as if he was a friend who'd been gone a long while.  
  
Link flushed under her soft gaze and scratched at his stubbled jaw. He cleared his throat, "Yes, thank you. And a glass of water if you don't mind?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Not a problem. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Jen seems nice," Link watched her disappear into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure is. Can be mean as whip too. I don't know how many times I've seen her kick drunk guys out who are twice her size."  
  
Link laughed, "Yeah I wouldn't want to be on the business end of those boots she's walking around in."  
  
They fell quiet as Link's eyes traveled around the wooden interior of the diner. "You come here often," Link mumbled softly.  
  
"Yeah. Sometimes when I can't sleep, Jen will let me sit here and work if I promise to buy something every so often. They have killer donuts; hard to say no to that deal."  
  
Link's eyes were dark and unreadable when he turned back to him. The dark haired man's normally expressive face was blank, "Do you come here alone?"  
  
Rhett opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Jen, "You guys haven't even looked at the menu yet, have you? No wonder you're always here alone, McLaughlin." She placed down two mugs full of black coffee in front of them as well as a glass of water in front of Link before reaching across the table to where the condiment caddy was pushed up against the wall. She pulled out two menus and gently handed one to Link before hitting Rhett with the laminated sheet. "You're the worst," she scoffed as she shoved Rhett's into his floundering hands, "and stop gawking, you look like a fish." She huffed fondly before slipping back towards the kitchen.  
  
Link chuckled at Rhett's bewildered expression, "'Mean as a whip', huh?" The bespectacled man shook his head, a smile still on his lips as he glanced through the menu.  
  
Rhett huffed indignantly before taking a cursory glance at the menu. He already knew what he was going to get; He was more interested in whatever was going on with Link. The blond watched as the florist's eyes shifted back and forth over the typed font, his face still unreadable even with the small smile present.  
  
Rhett placed his menu on the wooden table, "Link, is everything okay?"  
  
Link hummed as he turned the menu over, "Nothing is wrong. I'm just looking at the menu."  
  
The blond frowned, trying to think back about what he said that may have upset the other man. "I always come here alone, except on Mother's Day when I bring my Momma. Jen's been here every time I've been here; I think she's the niece of the owner."  
  
Link's blue eyes flashed up to him, but they were softer then they had been while looking at the menu. "Yeah. Thought I heard a bit of an accent. You guys seem awful close."  
  
"As close as two people can get at four am over coffee and a stressful deadline or two," Rhett rubbed his clammy hands against his thighs before holding one out to Link over the table. "Her girlfriend is also real sweet."  
  
The tension from Link's shoulders eased as he gently reached for Rhett's hand, "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a pause, Link's eyes flitting over towards the kitchen before back down to the menu. "There's too much to choose from. What are you getting?"  
  
"The Hungry Man," Rhett leaned over the table to glance at Link's menu.  
  
"That's a lot of food. Three pancakes, three eggs, three breakfast sausages, bacon, and breakfast potatoes? Where are you putting it all?" Link frowned over the top of his menu.  
  
"I'm a big guy, gotta fuel this machine somehow," Rhett patted his stomach with his free hand. "You might like the chocolate chip waffles, saw a real drunk lady putting peanut butter on hers once," Rhett pointed to the waffle section.  
  
"You what now?"  
  
"Yeah this lady stumbled in here, drunk as a skunk, and she got waffles and slathered them in peanut butter instead of syrup."  
  
"That's wild, but no. I think I might try one of these omelets. This one, the Country Omelet," Link's own long finger tapped against the laminated menu. He settled it back on the table before wrapping his free hand around the mug and taking a sip of his coffee. "Oh," his eyebrows arched over his frames.  
  
"Yeah, it's good coffee, right? Now you know why I sit here at four am some days,” he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, this is amazing," Link's eyes danced with mirth as he took another long pull from his mug.  
  
Jen sauntered over to their table, "Ready to order?"  
  
Both men nodded as she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and looked towards Link, "For you?"  
  
Link smiled at her before his eyes fell to the menu, "The Country Omelet, please."  
  
"Good choice. Do you want a side with that? Or just the omelet for you?"  
  
"Just the omelet, please," Link disentangled his hand from Rhett's to slide the menu back into place.  
  
"Alright, and for you?" she turned her gaze to Rhett.  
  
"The Hungry Man, please," Rhett smiled up at her.  
  
"You got it. Holler if you need me, eh?" and with that she sauntered back to the kitchen to put in their food order with the cooks.  
  
Link's large blue eyes sparkled under the fluorescent lights, "She said it!"  
  
Rhett could only laugh at Link's excitement.  
  
The two men fell into easy conversation, discussing the things they liked about their jobs. In Link's case it was being able to work with plants and the mellow atmosphere of the shop, and Rhett repeated how nice it was to work from home and make his own hours.  
  
Eventually food was brought out and Link gaped at the sheer amount on Rhett's plate, "And you're going to eat all that?"  
  
"He sure is," the server laughed at the look of abject horror on Link's face as she put his plate down in front of him. "Yeah, I made that face the first time, too."  
  
Link grimaced as Rhett picked up his utensils, "That's horrifying."  
  
Rhett just shrugged with a smile, "What can I say? I'm a growing boy."  
  
Link laughed at that, "Don't feed me that crap, man." When he turned his head towards Jen, she was gone.  
  
"It's not crap if it's true. How else do you think I got this tall? Yoga?"  
  
Link stuck his tongue out at Rhett before grabbing his fork and knife. Jen returned with a small syrup pot in hand. She placed it down in front of Rhett, "Anything else I can get you guys? Refills on coffee?"  
  
"Thank you, Jen, I'm good," Link smiled up at the blonde woman.  
  
Rhett already had half a sausage in his mouth so he just nodded and gave her a thumbs up. His friend laughed at the taller man's antics.  
  
Jen smiled and went to welcome some new customers that just arrived. "This was a nice idea, Rhett. Thank you for bringing me out here." Link placed a forkful of omelet in his mouth and sighed through his nose.  
  
Rhett swallowed down his mouthful of sausage, "Yeah man, the food here is good. Of course I wanted to bring you."  
  
Link simply nodded before both men quieted and tucked into their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you for joining us on our Wednesday update! I hope you liked it! See you on Saturday friends!
> 
> And as always, scream at me in the comments below or on my [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


	13. Gardens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A round of applause to MythicalCatie for beta-ing this Saturday post for your enjoyment!

Bellies full, both men rolled out of the slowly filling diner. "Guess we just missed the rush, huh?" Link glanced over his shoulder at the small establishment.  
  
"Yeah I like to get to places before they crowd up," Rhett shrugged before folding his long frame into the driver's seat.  
  
Link also settled into the car with a content sigh, "That omelet didn't look big, but it was mighty filling." The florist rubbed his hands over his stomach, a soft groan escaping his throat. The sound made Rhett's uncomfortably full stomach twist.  
  
"It had potato in it right? That would do the trick," the blond tried to ignore the writhing man beside him.  
  
"Yeah, hash browns. Which to them is shredded pan fried potato? Its wild," the dark-haired man finally settled down, no longer twisting or turning in his seat.  
  
"I mean that's what our hash browns are too, just pressed into easily deep fried shapes," the taller man chuckled before pulling out into traffic.  
  
"Sure I guess. If you want to get technical on me," the bespectacled man said as he shoved his frames up the bridge of his nose with the back of his hand.  
  
Rhett could only laugh; The conversation was just so stupid. The technicalities of what is or is not a hash brown.  
  
The car settled down and the two men enjoyed the quiet of the radio softly filling the air around them. "This isn't the way back to your place?" the blue-eyed man adjusted in his seat and pressed closer to the side window.  
  
"Nope," the blond hummed softly, green-gray eyes locked on the road in front of them.  
  
"Where are we going?" Link blinked over at the driver in confusion.  
  
"Well you wanted to go to the gardens. So I'm going to take you before I lock myself away and work on my software for a day or two," Rhett shrugged one shoulder softly.  
  
He could just barely make out the blush spreading across the passengers face, "You don't have to do this, Rhett."  
  
"Sure I do. I feel bad about what happened last time. How we were so rudely interrupted. Not today though. Today is about you having a good day. Sound good, Link?" Rhett smiled as he pulled into the public parking for the park.  
  
Link fiddled with his seatbelt, eyes fixed firmly on his hands as they danced nervously across the protective device. "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"I told you, I'm going to be a hermit, and our plans yesterday got ruined. Nothing suspicious going on here, Mr. Neal," the blond's eyes crinkled with the force of his smile.  
  
Link shot Rhett a nervous smile before unbuckling himself, "Alright. If you say so, Mr. McLaughlin."  
  
Both men unloaded themselves from the car and stretched their long limbs out. Rhett grasping his lower back as it protested the lack of rest. "Alright Link, you're going to have to lead the way here. I can follow the path easy enough, but I couldn't tell you what we're looking at," the taller man clapped the florist on the back.  
  
The blow caused the dark haired man to wheeze. He clutched at his chest as he glanced up at the opening to the trail and the blond sauntering towards it. "We don't have to do this Rhett, especially if it's not your thing," the florist straightened as he followed after the taller man.  
  
Rhett glanced down at the shorter man, "I will pick up books on flowers if I have to show you I'm interested in knowing more about what you like. I don't mind if we just walk around today, but I am interested."  
  
The dark haired man flushed and adjusted his glasses before motioning towards the opening. "Alright, feel free to ask about anything you see. I don't know how good of a guide I'll be without prompting," Link pulled at the sleeves of his blue henley, rolling them and unrolling them.  
  
Rhett touched the other man's arm, "Link. You're going to be fine. And if you make a mistake, that's fine too. You're only human."  
  
Link seemed to melt into the soft touch at his arm, "Alright. Okay. Let's do this."  
  
The pair walked side by side under the archway provided by two shady trees. Colourful little flower faces peered up at him, purple round the edges and yellow towards the center. Rhett peered down as they danced in the wind, "These?"  
  
Link chuckled and leaned down to inspect one of the flower's petals, slender fingers brushing the dainty flower, "These are pansies. Pansies and violets look similar. Pansies tend to be bigger, but at this point it's easy to tell with their petal formation." Fingertips brushed along the bottom three petals and Rhett immediately got a flashback to those capable hands scraping through his beard. "Two petals on the top, three on the bottom is a pansy. If it looks like an upside down pansy, it's a violet. It'll have two on the bottom if it's a violet."  
  
Rhett hummed at the information; He was going to file it away and try to point out if they say any violets further in on their trip. Link stood wiping his hand on his light wash jeans before holding his hand out to Rhett.  
  
Rhett gladly laced his fingers with the florist, their hands swinging between their bodies slightly as Rhett pointed out some common plants like the morning glory and a few singular roses pushing up from the ground by themselves. "I thought all roses grew on bushes?" the blond wiped his free hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"Nope, some just pop out of the ground like that, some grow on vines. They're a fairly versatile and hardy plant."  
  
"I never knew,” he said in awe.  
  
Link just chuckled at the look of wonder on Rhett's face as they passed under some wooden arches. A fountain in a manmade pond was just down the path, the sound of running water filling the park with a calming hush. The plants on either side of them reached towards the skies, some healthy and colorful, others wilting under the heat of the sun.  
  
Under another arch and some of the colorful plants caught Link’s eyes, "Oh! Larkspur!" He gently pulled Rhett off the stone pathway to a grassy section where the plants reached up to their chests. "I've never seen Larkspur outside my own garden! This is exciting, Rhett!"  
  
The image of Link looking at him with that soft excited look on his face made Rhett's knees weak. He wanted to pull the man in close and press his lips to the florist's soft, pink mouth. Rhett bit the inside of his cheek, his heart lurching in his chest as Link squeezed himself closer to the tall man. "Larkspur?" he managed to get out on a forced hush. Like if he spoke any louder the man would become less excited.  
  
Link motioned to the tall plants, "These tall plants, some of which might give you a run for your money. They're great summer plants if you don't have children or pets. They can really fill out a garden, make it reach higher and higher."  
  
Rhett frowned, "Is it dangerous? Why no kids or pets?"  
  
"It's poisonous, the whole plant is. It's a known issue to cattle farmers. But they're so pretty. I couldn't help but plant some in my own garden."  
  
When Rhett realized that Link wasn't touching the plant like he had the pansies, the threat of the innocuous flower was suddenly intimidating. "That's wild."  
  
"Oh yes, all the hydrangeas you've seen? Also incredibly poisonous," Link shifted his gaze from the blue flowers in front of him to his companion. "Personally I prefer larkspur over hydrangeas any day, though."  
  
Rhett nodded his head, but tugged Link closer to his body, away from the plants. "Let's keep looking. I want to see the fountain, okay?" the dark haired man's voice was soft. The florist leant on Rhett, his free hand supporting him using the taller man's chest.  
  
Rhett could feel his heart slamming against his chest and throat, and he was damn sure Link could tell, too. "Good plan," he managed to rasp out. With the bespectacled beauty pressed so close to him it took everything in his power not to lean down and capture those kissable lips with his own.  
  
Rhett took a step back from Link and tugged the smaller man towards the stone pathway. The soft hush of the water soon became a soft burble. Link leaned towards the fountain and pointed at motion to the pond underneath, "Rhett look! Fish!"  
  
The blond huffed a fond sigh at his companion's antics. Here he was getting all stressed out, while his friend was happy and in his element. He shook it off and pointed to the other side of the small area enclosed by hedges, "Looks like there's more down that way, shall we keep going?"  
  
Link beamed up at him, "Lets!" The florist eagerly led the way down the hedged path until they passed under another wooden archway. Trees reached up to brush the clouds, stout bushes and groupings of flowers Link pointed out as hydrangeas boxing them in on either side.  
  
The heavy greenery made way for more colorful flowers once more. Lily bushes with their flowers reaching out to them on the path way cropped up and a colorful plant that seemed fairly similar to the larkspur waved in the wind. "Oh! Salvia huh?" Link pulled them towards the tall plants and held his hand out to brush against some of the pink flowers.  
  
"Salvia, like the drug?" Rhett frowned.  
  
"Salvia is just the name. It's part of the sage family. These breeds are about as hallucinogenic as your dried out spice cabinet."  
  
Rhett was awed again by just the sheer amount of knowledge in Link's head. "You know a lot about these plants," the blond squeezed his hand. ' _ It's incredibly hot, _ ' he added in his head.  
  
Link chuckled, "I'm sure you could tell me so much about your favorite books or authors. It's nothing to get so awestruck over."  
  
"I think it is," Rhett smiled down at Link, his heart yearning to reach out and shower the man in love and praises. Wanting to press them all into his skin with reverent kisses.  
  
Link stared up at Rhett for a short while, "Maybe we should head back. You're looking awful flush and I would hate for you to get sick from the heat or the sun while we're out here. We should have packed water."  
  
"I'll be fine Link, I don't even think I can feel the sun," the statement true, as his face was flushed because of his overwhelming desire for the man beside him.  
  
Link frowned but nodded, leading them further down the path. The men stayed quiet for the rest of their leisurely stroll, Link setting the pace for how quickly they maneuvered the stone pathways as most of the flowers, trees, and bushes beginning to look the same.  
  
Just as they were about to exit to the parking lot, Rhett noticed white flowers peeking their small faces up at him from the grass. He quickly counted the petals on the bottom.  _ One, two _ . "Link, look, it's violets," he gently tugged on their conjoined hands.  
  
Link's blue eyes fell to the violets, "You remembered?"  
  
"Of course, I told you I was interested," Rhett laughed.  
  
Link huffed out his own small laugh, "I can't believe it." His blue eyes glanced up at Rhett's face again and a corner of those kissable lips disappeared between his teeth. "I'm feeling pretty tired though. All that food and walking."  
  
"Of course, Link. Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before you come at me with "Chibi the name of the drug is 'sativa'!" There is also a breed of the sage plant (salvia) that is hallucinogenic. It's sometimes called Seer's Sage. It's an opioid.
> 
> Anyways, you know the drill: Yell at me in the comments or on my [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)


	14. Nothing Is Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely pintsizedrogue and MythicalCatie for their beta work and support this week! I only finished this chapter on _Monday_ so they only had like 2 days to work their magic in on it. Also Rogue really helped me while I was stuck at the 75% mark of this chapter. It was a _time_.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Link shut himself in the guest bedroom when they got back to Rhett's apartment, while the tall blond sequestered himself in the washroom for a shower. Green-gray eyes darted around the room, it feeling both unchanged and more lived in than it had before. Link's toothbrush sat in the holder next to his, an electric razor plugged in and resting by the sink, a different tub of hair pomade pushed up next to his own. Even in the shower, a second loofa dangled from the knobs, a second set of shampoo and conditioner set on opposite sides of the tub.  
  
It filled Rhett's heart with such a sense of contentedness that he had to remind himself it was only temporary. That by this time next week, it would just be his generic bottles of hair products staring at him from the lip of the tub, that his orange loofa wouldn't have a cream colored friend hanging with it in the shower.  
  
Rhett shook his head; Even if it was only temporary, he would let himself revel in these soft, warm feelings. So he let them roll over him like a tide on the beach, ebbing into his mind and body and erasing the footprints left by the knowledge of the coming week.  
  
Feeling much lighter than he had a moment ago, he fiddled with the knobs to turn on the water and adjust the stream to the hot temperature he desired. He wanted to cleanse himself of sweat and exhaustion, let the good feelings flow into his physical self, too.  
  
As he shed his clothes and got into the water he let out a world weary sigh. It was just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

Freshly showered and wearing a comfortable pair of black sweats and a grey henley, Rhett made his way to the living room. Link appeared to be napping in his room and the blond was going to use this to his advantage and catch up on his reading. His book sat on the edge of the coffee table, right where he abandoned it in the wee hours of this morning.  
  
Calloused fingertips gently brushed along the back cover before he settled onto the couch. He propped himself up on the arm rest and began to read.  
  
He may have made it through twenty pages before he stifled a yawn. The warmth from the shower had stuck with him, and his eyelids began to droop. A soft yawn made its way past his bearded lips. ' _I'll only rest my eyes a minute_ ,' he thought before his eyes slipped shut.

* * *

The weight pressed against Rhett's chest was not that of a book abandoned in lieu of an early afternoon nap. The tall man squeezed his arms against the body pressed up against him. "Link?"  
  
"Hmm? What is it?" the body in Rhett's arms shifted and settled against him more firmly.  
  
"I thought you were napping in your bed," Rhett shifted his arms to rest loosely around the slender man's waist.  
  
"I tried. Then I came to see what you were doing and you looked so cozy I just slipped in next to you. I asked if it was okay and you said yes and shifted over for me. Is Awake Rhett not okay with Sleepy Rhett's decision?"  
  
Rhett had to think about it. He did say Link was free to cuddle up to him. But that was while he was reading on the couch, not _napping_ . Rhett let the thought roll around a moment or two before he shrugged his shoulders. It was nice to have the smaller man pressed up against him. "Awake Rhett is okay with Sleepy Rhett's decision. I just hope he didn't say anything too embarrassing."  
  
"He grunted at me like a caveman. Hope that's not too terrible for you," the dark haired man murmured against Rhett's collarbone. Then Link laughed, the sound light and tinkly like a wind chime singing in the breeze.  
  
Rhett squeezed the man closer, tangling his long legs with the other man's. "Nothing I wouldn't have done then. Good to know," he let himself lean his head towards the dark head of hair pressed to his chest. Soft hints of mint wafted up and Rhett wondered if it was the shampoo as he originally thought or if it was the pomade.  
  
Link's lean legs immediately grappled him closer, thighs slotting together and ankles brushing up against each other. "Less talking, more napping," the smaller man snarked before looking up towards Rhett. His blue eyes normally hidden behind prescription lenses were sparkling in the early afternoon light filtering in from the sliding glass door.  
  
"You ever wear contacts?" one of Rhett's hands came up to cup the side of Link's jaw. The florist leaned heavily into his touch.  
  
"Special occasions, when I go swimming. Why?" the perfectly pink, full bottom lip disappeared between Link's teeth.  
  
"Because you look incredibly handsome like this. You're like a dream." The blond's thumb gently rubbed along a stubbled cheek, before gently prying Link's lip free from it's enamel cage.  
  
Link's breath hitched in his chest and those bright blue eyes darkened a shade. "Less talking," he husked.  
  
Rhett smiled before pressing a kiss to Link's warm forehead. "More napping. I know, I know. I'm sorry for being a sap."  
  
The blond pulled the silver fox as close as he could comfortably have him before letting his eyes flutter shut.

* * *

Rhett woke to the sound of the coffee maker sputtering in the kitchen. The space beside him on the couch was cool to the touch. He scowled. Of course it had just been a dream.  
  
He sat up and shucked off the throw blanket from his shoulders. Wait, he didn't have a blanket when he laid down. The tall man looked at the gray throw before turning his gaze to the coffee table. His book sat there, cover up, when it should have been on the floor. A smile played across his lips. Rhett may have had an unusual dream, but at least Link was kind enough to make sure he was cozy and that his book wasn't wrecked.  
  
Getting up from the couch, he padded into the kitchen to watch a drowsy, glassesless Link pour himself a cup of coffee. "Got enough there for two?" the tall man shuffled towards the mugs.  
  
"Yeah. How'd you nap?" Link rubbed at sleep crusted eyes.  
  
"Pretty good. I'm surprised my back isn't complaining like it normally does," Rhett poured himself his own cup of liquid energy.  
  
Link crouched over the oven to inspect the time, eyes narrowing at the digital display. "I think you were only out for an hour maybe," the dark haired man scratched at his cheek.  
  
"Huh, interesting," Rhett hummed before moving to the fridge to add some milk to his cup. Could one dream in an hour time span? Was that possible?  
  
Link yawned before nursing his own black coffee. The shorter man shuffled out towards the sliding glass doors where Steve sat on the floor in the afternoon light. The florist crouched down and carefully ran his fingers over the small terracotta pot. Link stood and stretched, his back arching gracefully before he settled onto the couch.  
  
Rhett followed after the other man and dropped onto the couch next to him. Link hauled the throw blanket over his lap and stared into his mug, like the dark liquid within held all the answers to life's questions. "Did you rest okay, Link?" he gently placed his hand on the florist's thigh near his knee.  
  
Link jolted slightly under the touch and his face flushed as he stuttered. "I slept okay. Not as long as you did though, I think," blue eyes flicked from the mug held between his hands and the area above it.  
  
"Thanks for picking up my book," Rhett tried to bring Link out of whatever thoughts he was spiralling through.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to step on it by accident," long fingers traced along the edge of Link's mug.  
  
Rhett frowned; the only way he would step on the book is if he was walking close to the couch. But he had had the blanket tossed over his long frame. Maybe when he had gotten close enough to do that? “I’m sure the book would have made it out fine.”  
  
Link hummed before taking another pull from his mug. Something about the quiet around them wasn’t as comforting as it had been. It was crushing the blond, squeezing at his heart, making it flutter uncomfortably in his chest.  
  
Rhett flicked his eyes to Link, who had his phone in his hand. Thumb flicking across the screen and typing things in before returning to its rhythmic swiping. He wanted desperately to break the silence, to see Link smile and laugh.  
  
“Was there anything else you wanted to do today? Or did we just want to stay in?”  
  
Link hummed noncommittally to the question. His thumb hardly pausing in its slow drag across the device in his possession.  
  
“Link, what’s wrong?” Rhett tentatively reached his hand out to press against Link’s thigh, but the man jerked back slightly. The second time he recoiled so forcefully from Rhett’s presence had him worrying his lip.  
  
“Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Don’t worry about it,” the dark haired man refused to look at Rhett.  
  
Rhett fought back the sigh that wanted to rush out of his chest at the adamant refusal. One thing at least was clear, Link did not want to be touched right now. “I will worry, you’re my friend and something seems off. But if you are telling me nothing is wrong, then I will believe you.”  
  
Link looked up at the blond with a pained expression furrowing his brows, “Nothing is _wrong_.” Even with the repeated words and the emphasis on the tail-end.  
  
Rhett chewed on those words, his sleep foggy mind trying to do the mental gymnastics to understand exactly what Link was trying to tell him. “Nothing is wrong,” the blond repeated slowly, as if saying the words himself might help him understand. Link nodded once, blue eyes still trained on the blond.  
  
Rhett shook his head. He just couldn’t understand what the florist was trying to tell him. “Like I said, don’t worry about it. I’m gonna go curl up in bed with Netflix for a bit,” Link stood from the couch and smiled at Rhett before retreating down the hall.  
  
The soft click of the door latch shutting echoed in the silence around him, the sound nailing home the feeling that he had somehow let Link down.  
  
Rhett sat on the couch a moment longer, polishing off his coffee. Who would be better to ask advice from: Alex or Stevie? On one hand, Alex had introduced Link and his ex, on the other, Stevie seemed to have a solid head on her shoulders.  
  
Rhett returned to the kitchen to rinse his mug out, he was probably going to need it again after he asked for some help. A sigh rushed out of his lungs. Falling head over heels like this was stressful.  
  
Returning to his room he pulled up the messaging app on his phone. Stevie’s name at the top of the list, Alex’s right under. He clicked on Alex’s name.  
  


_hey, you got a sec?_

  
_Ye, what up?_  


_Link said nothing is_  
_wrong, but something_  
_seems off_

  
_That’s probably the_  
_problem, dude_  


_What?_

  
_Nothing is wrong and_  
_it stresses him out_  
  
_Something should_  
_have gone wrong_  
  
_You guys are either too_  
_domestic, or you’re too_  
_nice_  
  
A little bit of column A, a little bit of column B. Rhett sighed again. Maybe things would go back to normal once Link could go back to work. Really the only thing the blond could do was hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and have Saturday's chapter done, but I may take a small break and we'll see you on Wednesday. I'll keep you updated on my [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Scream at me there or in the comments below!


	15. Back to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the loves of my life MythicalCatie and pintsizerogue! Without them this would never have gotten done, Honest to god.
> 
> I was suffering the worst case of writer's block for this and managed to write this in roughly 2 hours. And then the loves of my life beta'd it and now here we are. Back on track hopefully!

The car was silent as Rhett drove Link towards the flower shop. The florist had insisted he was fine to work despite his sudden tanking mood. Link had hardly left his room at all the night previous, even when Rhett whipped up some pasta for the two men to eat. This morning, the dark-haired man looked worn and beaten, like he hadn't slept the night before.  
  
When Rhett pulled up in front of Eternal Blooms, Chase was standing outside, the store's standard apron tied around his hips and a broom in hand. The younger man waved at Rhett as the car pulled up beside him. "Morning guys!" the brunette called as Link opened his door.  
  
"Morning," the blond called back.  
  
"Hey Chase, thanks for covering for me," Link slipped out of the car and closed the door behind him without so much as saying goodbye.  
  
The taller man winced, Link's cold shoulder was really starting to hurt. He fumbled with the controls on his door and rolled down the passenger side window. "I'll be by to pick you up later, okay?" he offered a smile to the florist.  
  
Link turned, his blue eyes focusing on Rhett a moment before sliding towards the pavement. "Yeah. Thanks Rhett. See you later."  
  
Chase and Rhett exchanged worried glances as Link entered the building. "Chase, do me a solid, man? Call if anything happens." Rhett leaned towards the younger man.  
  
"Yeah. Of course."

* * *

Link sighed as he hung up his denim jacket in the back of the store, exchanging it for an apron. "What's eating you, kid?" his boss' voice rang out.  
  
"Oh, hey Stevie," he turned to the woman while tying his apron. "Nothing is really  _ eating _ me."  
  
"Uh-huh," sarcasm dripped from her tongue. "And I'm the Queen of England. Seriously Neal. Spill."  
  
Link shuffled as he looked towards the front of the store. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out."  
  
"You know I have his number. I can just ask him what he did."  
  
"He didn't do anything, Stevie," the bespectacled man huffed.  
  
"Is that the problem?" Stevie pushed some of her long hair over her shoulder before motioning for Link to follow her.  
  
Link followed the young blond through the back of the store towards where they filled larger orders. Several buckets of white and red roses sat along the work surface along with glass mason jars. "Wedding?" he mumbled and Stevie nodded in response. The order sheet sat on the table and he examined the specifics desired by the client.  
  
"So if he hasn't done anything...?" Stevie tried to get the taller to talk to her again.  
  
Link huffed a sigh through his nose, "It's not that we haven't done anything."  
  
"Oh?" a single fine brow arched delicately above curious hazel eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." Link trailed off. He honestly didn't know how to voice exactly what was going on in his head. Being with Rhett made him  _ happy _ and that was a  _ good thing _ . Yet somehow, he was feeling absolutely  _ disgusting _ , like he was  _ abusing _ Rhett's kindness.  
  
"Link..." Stevie placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Well," he tried to start again, looking for the words. "Well, we held hands a couple times. We had a 'date'. It was just coffee on his balcony and we watched the sunrise. He kissed the back of my hand," his face flushed at the memory of soft lips and the scratch of the blond beard along his knuckles. "We actually cuddled on the couch yesterday and he kissed my forehead after telling me I was handsome. That I looked like a dream." He could still feel the calloused fingers cupping his jaw. A shudder wracked his frame, "I had wanted to lean in and kiss him.”  
  
Stevie whistled lowly, "You got it bad for him, huh? What's stopping you?"  
  
Link narrowed his eyes at the small woman while they worked on cutting and arranging flowers. "You know how I've been since Jason," he sighed tying a white ribbon around the lip of a mason jar, securing it with a few drops of glue.  
  
"You have been attracted to the gentle giant since he wandered in here for the first time. Don't think I didn't see you adjusting your apron the second time he came in here. You ran your hands through your hair so much before going out there I was concerned you were going to rip it out."  
  
Link spluttered, "I did no such thing."  
  
"I literally watched you adjust your apron from your hips to your waist - which you usually only do when trying to get younger girls to buy flowers. You know how good you look and you do flaunt it. No matter what negative words tumble out of your mouth," Stevie leveled him with a deadpan expression.  
  
Link's eyes fell back to his work with the jars. "That doesn't mean  _ he _ thinks I am."  
  
"Wow," Stevie's voice was incredulous. "Can you hear yourself, Neal? This man has called you  _ handsome _ , he is letting you  _ stay _ with him despite not knowing you very well,  _ and _ he has  _ kissed you twice _ , in an incredibly respectful manner."  
  
Link sighed as he fiddled with the roll of ribbon at his fingertips. "He took me to breakfast, to a place that he normally goes to by himself. He also took me to a public garden and showed an interest in the flowers and what I had to say."  
  
Stevie slammed her hands on the table, "He is incredibly interested in you, Link! Get on that!"  
  
"It's so hard though, Stevie. Every time I tell him about me, I can see his emotions. He gets incredibly angry sometimes, and other times, he looks like I broke his heart instead of showing him the shattered remnants of mine. But when he looks at me with this incredibly soft look on his face, it makes my heart race and I just don't know what to do."  
  
Stevie's shoulders sank down as she let out a long suffering sigh, "Give him another flower he clearly hasn't Googled?"  
  
Link smiled softly at his exasperated boss, "Probably."  
  
"You’re insufferable. Instead of playing these weird head games with him, I think you should tell him you're interested."  
  
"I'm not trying to play head games. I just don't know how to say the words I'm feeling," Link shifted from the ribbons to the collection of roses Stevie had been cutting and began to arrange them in the prepared jars.  
  
"What have you told him?"  
  
"That I'm scared of love, that there is someone I think about more than anyone else and that it frightens me. He held me close and threatened to break their knees if they hurt me," Link's laugh was humorless.  
  
"Yeah I'd like to see him break his own knees. That sounds like a great time," he could hear the eye roll in her voice.  
  
"I told him he couldn't, but he said he'd ask Mike to do it for him," Link actually laughed.  
  
"I would pay good money to see that. I'm glad you're still friends with Mike," Stevie's voice softened.  
  
"He was just trying to protect me. I couldn't stay mad at Alex's best friend. I was pretty mad though," Link gently adjusted the flowers in the first jar before shifting onto the next jar.  
  
"I'll say you were. Did you tell Rhett about it?"  
  
"Of course not. I didn't want to tell him Mike showed up at Jason's with a baseball bat. I don't want him to think everyone I know is unhinged and dangerous," Link shook his head.  
  
"He should be warned when you two start dating, though. His knees would be the least of his worries."  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence as they worked. Link was starting to feel more like himself, remembering the light and airy feelings he had whenever he was with Rhett. How warm and broad his chest had been as he pressed up next to him. The solid strength in his arms as Link was held in them. The stormy gray-green eyes that held all the emotions of the soft giant.  _ His _ soft giant.  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better. Sorry you couldn't come back sooner," Stevie's voice was filled with a concern and warmth that made Link tingle from his head to his toes.  
  
"I'm glad to be back. Thank you for talking to me about all this," he reached over and placed his hand over her wrist.  
  
"Alright. Enough soft mushy shit. Let's hunker down and get this order filled. I've got another couple of them I want you to work on in the back today. Alright?" Stevie's warm tone was replaced with her unyielding boss voice.  
  
"Aye, aye captain," Link mock saluted before focusing on his arrangements.

* * *

Rhett pulled up behind the flower shop. Jason wasn't lurking outside this time, but he kept his eyes peeled for any suspicious vehicles. The blond's eyes darted from one alley to another as he waited, all of his nerves on edge.  
  
When Link and Stevie exited together, smiles on their faces and laughter on their lips, Rhett relaxed a bit. When Link pulled open the passenger door, the tall man smiled at the look of joy on the dark-haired man's face. "Bye, Rhett!" the woman called out with a wave through the door. Link waved and called his own farewell.  
  
"Bye Stevie, be safe!" Rhett called back before she slipped out onto the street and into the pink dusk.  
  
Link slid into the passenger seat and settled in. "How was your day, Rhett?" sparkling blue eyes locked onto the blond.  
  
"Productive. I got a lot done today, so I should be done before the deadline. How was your day? Good?" he smiled softly as he shifted the car into drive and pulled away from the store.  
  
"It was great! I missed being at work. There were a lot of orders to fill out for different clients. The wedding arrangement was kind of boring in my opinion. White and red roses are a classic, but like, throw in some creativity, y'know?" the florist's voice held an energy and exuberance Rhett had been missing the past day and a half.  
  
"I'm glad you had a great day at work. What would you have added to make the wedding arrangement better?" Rhett glanced over to his passenger before focusing again on the road. He was relieved to see color in the man's face, pink high on his cheeks as Rhett spoke to him.  
  
"Maybe some Bells of Ireland for good luck, Orange Blossom for eternal love, marriage, and fruitfulness, pink stargazer lilies for wealth and prosperity. Although I'm not sure if pink was their color, it is a mixture of red and white! Hell, tulips are more romantic than roses, the black center reflecting a lover's heart darkened by desire. Although, there are more colors of roses to pick from. I guess it's a preference thing."  
  
Rhett's heart lurched in his chest. Roses were considered romantic? Link had given him one the first time as a gift. He never bothered to look up the meaning of the flower, thinking it a simple gift. He wanted to question the man beside him, what on earth the flower meant, but he couldn't get his mouth to form the words. Instead, he smiled. "That's really interesting, Link. Do you know many meanings of flowers off the top of your head like that?"  
  
Link seemed to realize he had said something he hadn't meant to and he fidgeted in his seat as they pulled into Rhett's parking space. "I know a few. I try to study when it's slow at work, but there are a lot of meanings for a lot of flowers."  
  
"That's admirable of you. Constantly studying like that," Rhett smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Link ran a hand along his thigh, the motion catching Rhett's attention. A blue rose was in his other hand, before the blond could question it was held out to him. "For you, as an apology for yesterday and this morning."  
  
"Thank you, Link. This is stunning! I didn't know roses came in this color," Rhett gently reached out to take the bloom from Link.  
  
"It is uncommon, but it's beautiful and I wanted you to have it," Link's smile was hiding something but Rhett wasn't sure what. Too stunned by the beautiful man and his gift, Rhett could only nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blue rose: unattainable or mysterious; desire for the unattainable; “I can’t have you, but I can’t stop thinking about you”
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter that I was really only able to write once we flipped to Link's perspective for a hot minute. 
> 
> You know the drill, shout at me in the comments or on my [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


	16. Google Is Your Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my girl MythicalCatie for kicking my ass and beta-ing this for me. I finished writing this today. Hahaha Yay flying by the seat of my pants writing! 
> 
> WELCOME TO SATURDAY UPDATE TIME FRIENDS!!!!!!

Rhett glanced at the two flowers on his windowsill; He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to Google the meanings of them. His phone normally a comfortable weight in his pocket, felt like the battery was on fire and burning a hole through his pants. What would he do with the information? What if it had nothing to do with how the florist felt?   
  
‘ _He said he had a few ideas when we spoke about replacing the wilted flower_ ,’ Rhett pulled his phone out of his pocket, thumb hovering over the lock screen.  
  
“Fuck it,” he muttered to himself. He had nothing to lose. Swiping his passcode into the device, he pulled up Google. ‘Red and white carnation meaning’ and he seemed to strike gold with the first hit. “Light red represent admiration, dark red denote deep love and affection. White represents pure love and good luck. Striped… Variegated? That’s a word they use? Variegated carnations symbolize regret that a love cannot be shared.” His eyes flicked up to the two flowers again.   
  
“So it means... He’s sad that I don’t love him back? Hang on,” his thumbs typed ‘striped carnation meaning into the search bar. “Rejection or refusal. You can’t be with someone or no to a lover’s affections? I… what?”   
  
He collapsed onto his bed, the furniture creaking under his sudden weight. “Okay, McLaughlin. There are other things to Google. Maybe he just picked it ‘cause of the color. Yeah. Yeah, that’s it.”   
  
A sweaty palm ran through his hair as all the air escaped from his lungs. “Blue roses are often used to symbolize secret or unattainable love…” Rhett’s fingers tightened on his phone case. What the fuck?   
  
“What color was the first one? Peach? No, no. Ugh, I’m not good at this color thing,” he huffed a sigh before typing in ‘peach rose meaning’. “Pale peach… No it wasn’t pale. C’mon Rhett.”   
  
He began to click through website after website claiming different rose color meanings until he finally came across a site that had the color he was looking for. “Coral. Coral roses are symbolic of desire. It was also thornless. He pointed it out. I remember that. Does that mean anything?”   
  
Again Rhett found himself clicking through sites until he found the information he desired. His heart was beating in his throat and his blood was rushing in his ears, “Thornless rose, love at first sight. A single rose means ‘I love you’. Holy shit.”   
  
Rhett fell back against his bed, holding his phone against his chest, as if the miniscule weight of the device might keep his heart from beating out of his ribs. Link liked him, desired him. The information made his face flush hot.   
  
A soft knock on his door had him bolting upright, “Hey Rhett, I thought I should let you know you’re running low on… You good man?” Link crossed over from the door and into Rhett’s space, peering into Rhett’s face for signs of distress.   
  
“I-I’m good,” the blond struggled to keep his voice even.   
  
“You sure? You’re awful red,” the bespectacled man pressed a palm against the taller man’s forehead.   
  
Rhett scooted away from the touch, “Yeah, no. I’m good. What are we running low on?”   
  
Link frowned but stepped out of Rhett’s space. A quick push of his frames up his face with the back of his hand, “Coffee.”   
  
“Oh yeah, I guess we would be. I wasn’t expecting a house guest. Do you want to go to the grocery store?” Rhett moved to get off the bed.  
  
A hand fell on his shoulder, “I want to know what’s going on with you. Something has you high strung and jittery. Did you drink too much coffee? Is it work?”   
  
Rhett swallowed thickly before gently removing Link’s hand from his shoulder, lacing long fingers together. Their hands seemed to fit so perfectly together and it made Rhett’s heart light and airy. “Nothing is wrong, Link. I promise. I just need to figure out the words to say. Okay? Nothing terrible. I promise.” He squeezed Link’s fingers in reassurance.   
  
Link looked hesitant but nodded, “Well, we’re gonna need more coffee. If you wanted to go by yourself to give you some time to think about whatever it is that’s making you like this, Steve and I can house sit.”   
  
Rhett pulled the dark-haired man closer to his body, “Steve can look after the place on his own. I would much rather have the company for the trip to the grocery store if you’d join me.” He brought their entwined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to their joined knuckles.   
  
Link’s blush was sudden and furious, painting the tips of his ears crimson and reaching down his neck. Rhett wondered how far down Link’s chest it may have gone. The florist released his hand from Rhett’s as if he’d been burned. “Uh, I guess I could come with you. Beats... beats staying at home by myself.”   
  
Rhett just hummed and smiled at the blushing florist.

* * *

The whole time at the grocery store, Rhett couldn’t help but eye the florist any chance he could get. Link leaning over to get something? He would stare at the pert, round ass presented to him. When the man stretched to reach something on a top shelf, Rhett would drink in the perfectly tight waist and broad shoulders. If Link’s shirt rode up, flashed a bit of creamy white skin, Rhett would have to bite his lip to make sure he didn’t vocalize how much he desired the other man.   
  
Now that they were back at Rhett’s apartment and Link was busying himself putting away the groceries, the blond still couldn’t keep his eyes off Link.   
  
“Rhett, where do you keep your pasta noodles?” Link turned and caught Rhett’s green-gray stare.   
  
The blond blushed before ducking his head down slightly, “The cupboard next to where you found the cereal.”   
  
Link hummed softly before putting the rest of the groceries away. “Did you want to talk about it now? You’re staring a whole lot.” When Rhett glanced up Link was leaning against the linoleum countertop.   
  
The blond cleared his throat before motioning towards where the couch was. Link nodded before pushing away from the counter and brushing past Rhett.   
  
With both men settled onto the couch, and Rhett pulled out his phone. “I just wanted to make sure I’m not jumping the gun here,” he unlocked the device and pressed it towards Link.   
  
Link’s face visibly paled before being overtaken by a crimson blush. “You looked them up?” the florist’s voice was small.   
  
“I did. This is what they mean right?” Rhett cupped Link’s fingers pressed into his phone.   
  
“Yes…” the dark-haired man’s voice trailed off. Link began to chew on his bottom lip.   
  
“You don’t have to worry about it. I’m not upset,” Rhett shifted his other hand to cup Link’s face. When blue eyes shifted up to look him in the eye, his heart lurched painfully at the sight of tears there.   
  
“I don’t?”   
  
“No, I’m incredibly happy, Link,” Rhett ran his thumb across the stubbled jawline.   
  
“You are?” a single tear was unable to stay behind dark lashes and made its way down Link’s face.  
  
“Yes. And I would want nothing more in the world than to kiss you right now. But I need to know that you’d be okay with that.” His other hand moved away from the florist’s to wipe at the single tear track.   
  
“You want to kiss me?” Link’s voice cracked around the notes of hope held within those words.   
  
“Right this very moment if you’ll let me.”   
  
They stayed that way for a few beats, until Link gently nodded his head in Rhett’s grip. “You have to tell me, Link. I need to hear you say it.”   
  
“I would be okay, if we kissed,” Link’s face burned under Rhett’s palms with the ferocity of his blush.   
  
Rhett smiled, his heart filled with warmth and love for the man in front of him. “Thank you Link,” he gently tugged the other man forward while he leaned in.  
  
Their lips brushed against each other gently, a soft, chaste kiss. They stayed close together, Link’s hands fisted in the fabric of Rhett’s shirt, Rhett still cupping Link’s sharp jawline. Link tugged Rhett into another kiss, this one a firmer press of lips against each other.   
  
A sigh escaped through Link’s nose at the contact and Rhett let one of his hands fall down to Link’s side to wrap around his petite waist. They were now exchanging languid, unhurried kisses. Rhett felt like he was going to float out of his body at any moment.    
  
The gentle feeling of Link’s tongue swiping along the seam of his lips jolted him slightly. He could feel the florist pulling away, and they both heaved in air as if they had been running and not just kissing on the couch. “Too much?” Link managed to husk.   
  
“No, just unexpected. Too much for you?” Rhett ran his thumb up over Link’s pink stained cheeks.  
  
“No,” Link leaned into the hand on his face, a smile on his lips. “Been wanting to do that a while now.”   
  
“You’re telling me. I’ve wanted to do that to you for some time,” Rhett laughed and pressed a kiss to the corner of Link’s mouth that the man tried to chase after.   
  
Another laugh and the blond turned to press his lips against Link’s more insistent ones. “Is this like the offer of cuddling and handholding? I can do it whenever?” Link’s eyes were darker in the close proximity of their faces, blue glimmering with mischief.  
  
“I won’t say whenever, since I do have to work sometimes, and you would be a fairly good distraction from that. But I’ll let you know if it’s a bad time to try and get my attention,” his laugh was soft.  
  
“What if I really want your attention anyways? I’ve noticed how needy I am lately. Snuggling up next to you while you’re sleeping, seeking you out at four in the morning. Then what can I do? I don’t want to be a nuisance,” Link pressed a kiss to Rhett’s bearded cheek, laughing at the feeling.  
  
“I don’t think I am capable of thinking you a pain in the neck. Especially with how soft your lips are,” Rhett leaned forward and captured soft plump lips with his.  
  
Link groaned lowly in the back of his throat and shifted on the couch. This time, Rhett’s tongue was the one pressing across the seam of Link’s lips, Link letting his mouth fall open with a soft exhale through his nose.  
  
Rhett took the time to explore the wet, velvet heat of Link’s mouth, their tongues wrestling for dominance despite the relaxed way they were currently kissing. This time, when they parted, Link’s chest was heaving more than Rhett’s was, “Okay… Okay, I might, I need to slow down.”   
  
Rhett didn’t pull away from the man, but instead pulled him fully into his chest, hooking his chin over the man’s shoulder. “There’s no rush, Link. We’re just kissing, nothing more. If you want to stop, we can. I wouldn’t be upset. As is, I am incredibly happy.”  
  
Link laughed, “That’s why we need to stop.”  
  
“What does that mean?” Rhett’s brows pinched into a frown.  
  
Link’s face buried into Rhett’s chest between his two fists. His voice came out soft and muffled through the fabric, “If we keep going like this, I’m going to want way more than kisses.”  
  
“I just want you to feel loved and cherished Link. I care about you so much. I don’t want you to feel pressured,” Rhett felt his heart fall a little. He didn’t think he was pressuring Link and he didn’t want the florist to think he owed the blond anything.  
  
“No, no. I mean that if we keep making out like this I’m going to crawl into your lap and things are going to go from zero to a hundred real quick.”   
  
This time it was Rhett’s turn to blush, “Oh.”  
  
“Oh indeed. Just give me a moment and we can go back to kissing,” Link pressed his laugh into Rhett’s chest.  
  
Rhett swallowed thickly, the image and idea of Link in his lap incredibly arousing. Now, _he_ needed a small breather. “Of course. I’m not going anywhere,” he said and pressed a soft kiss to dark hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed this! Scream at me in the comments below or holler at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
